Naruto the Ninja Ashikabi
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: After defeating Sasuke in the final battle, his ex-best friend shows he is a sore loser and decides to send Naruto to a whole new dimension with his chakra sealed. The biggest question about this he is asking is simple... what is a Sekirei?
1. Chapter 1 A Whole New World

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei**_  
_**Check out my profile, it has the reason I have to post this chapter now instead of later.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damnit! Damnit damnit damnit DAMNIT!" A young male teenager shouted at the top of his lungs as he looked at the ground with his forehead hitting the hard concrete. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, once a powerful ninja that had fought and defeated a Goddess in a fight with some help... he said some because he had done without a doubt most of the work during that fight. Naruto was a handsome young man of 17 years old, having turned 17 just this day. He had bright blond hair, though it was currenly covered in dirt and blood and weighed down on his head instead of spiked up. His tanned skin was a little pale at the moment from a lot of blood loss. His body was lean and muscular, while he himself was a bit on the shorter side of the height scale for his age, being 5 feet and 5 inches tall.

His entire body was covered in smaller bruises and other injuries, including a bad injury at the base of his spine.

Naruto was also the ex-Jinchuriki to the Tailed Beasts... he said ex because just before he ended up on top of a strangely shaped building he had given all the Tailed Beasts back their chakra so that they could free themselves from Sasuke's control. His ex-best friend who had stabbed him in the back, almost literally but mostly metaphorically. The guy hadn't liked being beaten in a fight, so the cheap bastard had decided that if he couldn't become Hokage then Naruto wouldn't be allowed to become Hokage either. Sasuke had made a bitch of himself and done something that completely sealed off Naruto from even so much as using a speck of his chakra. No chakra to heal himself, meaning that his injuries could actually kill him very soon if he didn't get medical attention.

His whole body hurt, a lot.

He could barely feel his legs, and while he could move his arms he couldn't even get his legs to budge an inch... even less than that. He could feel them, and they weren't broken, that much was for sure. They weren't in very much pain, other than a few bruises on them, but he still couldn't actually move them around on his own. Naruto forced himself to crawl forward using only his still strong arms, he mentally sighed in relief at that, and he tried to find out where he was. He remembered that Sasuke had done some strange Rinnegan/Sharingan technique that he had copies from Kaguya during their fight... the Space/Time Technique that allowed for the travel between other dimensions to become completely possible.

The technique also felt like the one that used to switch places with objects.

So that would mean that Sasuke had switched Naruto with somebody from this world, trapping him in a new place, and on the brink of death, for the rest of his natural life... Naruto wasn't the type to commit suicide just because he couldn't return home. Naruto could only take pleasure in the fact that Sasuke had been SO weakened by their fight, that Sasuke lost, that he would be easy pickings for the rest of the ninja world to get rid of. Naruto had managed to free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi before he had been sealed off from his chakra.

Stupid fucking Sharingan and it's stupid fucking bullshit powers that come out of nowhere.

Seriously, in that war Sasuke did pretty much shit. He barely helped Naruto fight Obito or the Ten Tails, barely helped against Madara... barely did anything against Kaguya either. Naruto had been doing the bulk of all that fighting, not to mention that Sasuke didn't give his chakra, and Kurama's, out to every single person in the army multiple times. Not just once, but multiple times. Naruto did SO much more work than Sasuke ever did, and people might still think that Sasuke was also a hero like Naruto. He was glad Kakashi was around to tell the story of what really happened so that people don't make out Sasuke to be some great hero like himself.

Naruto grabbed onto the edge of a building and looked down, before he sighed in relief hat he was in some kind of city.

Cities meant hospitals, and right now he was in serious need for a hospital. He may hate them, but he didn't have his own, or the Tailed Beasts, chakra to heal him anymore. Even his own Uzumaki strong lifeforce needed him to at least have access to his chakra. He wasn't able to heal himself, and he was still bleeding more than a little bit from some of the open cuts that weren't at least partially healed up. Though, some of the cuts came from the fact he had landed badly on the concrete, he had skinned himself in some spots pretty badly. Naruto groaned to himself and he saw the green of some bushes that were a few stories down below him on the building. This city was very different from his home city.

For one, he had never once in his life seen buildings so tall before, or the fact the city stretched as far as his eyes could see. In the middle of the city was a giant tower with a clock at the top of it for some strange reason, he was was hearing the constant sounds of honking coming from different directions. Naruto pushed himself off the shorter building and tried to fall on top of the bushes at the side of the road, and he was lucky that he landed on top of the bushes. Naruto rolled off of them, and groaned when his face hit the concrete again. His nose started to bleed from the blow, and the stress he was placing on his body. Naruto looked around and saw that he couldn't see anyone around him, not in the slightest actually. Naruto looked around him, and he appeared to be near or outside of a store.

Good, then were people that could help him. He would just have to get their attention, why there was nobody on these streets he didn't know. Naruto grit his teeth and reached behind him and touched a pouch hanging from the back of his waist. His awesome jacket had been destroyed, as was much of his shirt, but his pants and ninja tools were still in good shape it would seem. Naruto reached inside of the pouch and pulled out a four pointed ninja star, shuriken, and looked at the shop window. Naruto was about to throw it at the window, before he lost his grip on his weapon and it fell to the ground next to him, while his arm hit the ground.

No good... he lost to much blood. The world around him was starting to become more and more of a blur. Darkness was creeping in on his vision, starting at the sides and moving towards the center. Naruto's fingers gripped into a fist, and his face twisted into one of deep resentment. He didn't want to die like this, all alone on a street with nobody around to call a friend. He didn't want to die because of the betrayal of a friend... enemy. Even Naruto was viewing Sasuke as an enemy right now after stranding him to die without his chakra in a new dimension. Naruto felt sorry for the person that was taken from this dimension and thrown into the ninja world, but Naruto believed that whoever was would be safe there now that the nations were in peace.

Naruto grit his teeth harder as his strength started to fail him.

He was NOT going to die here!

Naruto grabbed the shuriken again, before he threw it with amazing skill and broke the glass on the window. He heard the sound of an alarm system go off, and the loud blaring was sure to attract somebodies attention. Naruto flipped himself over so that he was looking up at the sky, and he had a grin on his face. Even without his legs, and weakened to the point of near death he wasn't something that would give up. As long as he still had his arms, no, even if somebody took his arms and legs from him he would still fight for his right to live his life. He was far to determined to give up just because he couldn't move his legs.

'The clouds look nice.' Naruto thought as the bloodloss started to get to his head. He smiled smaller than before when he looked at the blue sky and the white fluffy clouds up above. No matter where he was, it would seem that the sky was something that never changed. Naruto was panting a little, he could finally feel exhaustion starting to add into his weakened state. Fighting a war sure was stressful on the body, that much was for sure. Naruto grinned to himself though and started to laugh again. This situation might not be one to laugh at, but he was laughing anyway. He had done the impossible so many times before.

He was going to live, of that he was sure.

Naruto looked at the forearm on his right arm, and he could see black chain tattoo wrapping around his forearm. This was the proof that he had his chakra sealed off from him, and Naruto grit his teeth and tried to summon some of his chakra so that he could attract more attention. The tattoo glowed bright red, and his felt huge amounts of pain rushing through his body at the attempted use of chakra. The tattoo stopped glowing and seemed to sink into his skin and vanished when he stopped trying to use chakra from his nearly endless pool of chakra. Naruto's arm fell to the ground, and he looked at the sky again.

Naruto closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Whoah! Are you okay!?" A female shout came, and Naruto didn't even have enough strength to open his eyes anymore. He did groan though, showing that he was NOT okay, not in the slighest. It was obvious that he wasn't okay, just looking at his body would show that he wasn't okay. He was close to death, and it wasn't helping that he could smell food coming off the voice. He hadn't eaten in awhile, and his stomach was completely empty. He was close to death, in a lot of pain, and he was hungry. Those were never good, even on their own, but combined they spelled horror to him.

This female was either shocked at his condition when she saw him, or simply very stupid that she thought he might be okay.

He would bet on her being shocked to see him in such a condition.

"Hold on, I'll get you to a hospital!" Her heard her tell him, before she grabbed onto him and lifted him up. Naruto groaned again in pain, her hand touching a very painful spot on his back, and his legs that were both bruised. Naruto forced his eyes opened and he looked up at the person that had saved... was still in the process of saving him. His vision was still very blurry, and he couldn't see much. What he could see was that she had pretty hair skin, and long chocolate brown hair, more comparable to milk chocolate. He could also see the color white, maybe being her clothes or something. Even with his eyes not working all the way, he could see that her chest was far above the normal size. One of her boobs was pressed against his forehead when she changed his position and started to run with him.

It was soft... and it had a calming warmth to it... her body that is.

With each step she took, he could FEEL her breast bouncing against his head, pressing against him.

He could feel something else as well, something deeper inside of this person. A source of energy he had never felt before. He had felt a lot of differen kinds of energies in his life. He had felt Tailed Beast Chakra, Natural Energy, Sage Chakra (different than Natural Energy), normal Chakra, Elemental Chakras, his own Chakra, Healing Chakra, Mechanical Chakra (artificial chakra), but this energy was NOT chakra... it didn't seem nearly as powerful as chakra was in size or intesnity. In fact, this energy didn't seem to be complete either. It seemed like it was missing something to it.

It felt... lighter than chakra. It was a form of energy that was for sure, but it didn't have the unrestricted feel of chakra. This energy seemed to be giving off a... strong feeling, while remaining light. He couldn't really describe it, but it was filled to the brim with happiness and love, but the energy itself only seemed to be able to be used for a single type of purpose. Unlike Chakra that can be trasnformed into many techniques, this one energy seemed to be only good for turning into one kind of technique. Chakra was neutral when it wasn't being used, and when you trasnformed it into a technique it only changed long enough for that technique. This energy was already in it's transformed state, meaning that it couldn't go to neutral and turn into something else.

It was limited to only what this one energy was already turned into.

This energy was flowing through this girl's entire body, instead of going down a set path the entire body was filled with it. It was like she was a container for the energy, and and it followed no set path through the body. The area where it was densest though was in the center of the chest.

This entire world had no chakra in it, and neither did this girl. Of course, this world had no Kaguya or Shinju in it, so of course there was no way this world had chakra. This energy though was strange and new to him. Chakra onlu existed because of Kaguya, so a world without Kaguya in it would have no chakra in it. That made sense to him, but it made him question what this energy seemed to be. Naruto stayed completely still, and he could feel that some of this energy seemed to leaking off of this girl.

"What... are you?" Naruto managed to groan out. He could plainly tell by sensing alone that this person was no human.

"Sekirei... Ashikabi-sama... feeling." The female voice said, but Naruto was having trouble hearing what she was saying. Naruto did feel something soft on his lips though, and he could see a bright light above him form, before it vanished and he could hear her saying something as he started to fade into sleep. The last thought in his mind was a single question.

What the hell was a Sekirei?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**If you read my profile before reading this fic, then you will know why I want as many Favorites, Follows, and Reviews as possible.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Sekirei Plan

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Yelp, this certainly sucks... stupid legs." Naruto said to himself as he looked at his legs. He could still feel them, but that was as far as it went. He had woken up this morning, and the doctors had told Naruto that it was not uncommon to have be incompletely paraylzed in the legs. Int he break in is the right spot then you can still keep the feeling in your legs because the nerves are still connected, but the muscles themselves will refuse to move. This would mean that he would have to be careful, because he could still feel everything in his legs, but would be completely unable to move them around.

He was going to spend the rest of his natural life in a wheelchair.

Oh well, that kind of thing wouldn't bother him too much. He actually thought sitting was rather peaceful, it reminded him of his time when he was training with the Toads on Senjutsu. He had gained a like for being still, and not having to walk to feel everything around him. It was a good feeling to be able to enjoy life without being in such a rush to get everywhere, though he was sure he was going to be getting pity. Naruto wasn't a big fan of being pitied, he was still Naruto Uzumaki damnit, and he didn't need to be pitied by people. It was more annoying than anything really, and Naruto didn't really like for people to think little of him.

Even if he was going to be stuck in a wheelchair, and no longer have his chakra he wasn't some defensless kid. Naruto was skilled at hand to hand only involving hands, and had experience with it. He was also very good at throwing knifes, shuriken, and had the muscle strength without chakra to beat up grown man without much, or any, trouble. People though chakra was something that decided everything for a ninja, but it really didn't mean as much when it came to muscle strength. Naruto trained his arms and legs... though legs didn't mean much right now. Anyway, his arms were more powerful by simple muscle strength than most people. He could break rock with his bare hands in he wanted to, that was more than normal people could do.

Well, that didn't really matter. It wasn't like this world was as war torn as his old one, where people would fight at the drop of a hat. He was unlikely to get into fights with anyone in this world, or at least he hoped it was like that. He would rather enjoy some peace now, rather than be stuck in some kind of cycle of never ending battles. Naruto heard a knock on the door, before he turned his head to the door and saw the door open as the doctor that had treated him come into the room.

The doctor was a woman that LOOKED to be in her late twenties, but she gave off the aura of somebody older than that. She was dressed in an informal way for a doctor, or a normal way and he just didn't know it. She wore a large white lab coat over a black shirt and baggy shorts, not the most 'sexy' of clothes despite being an attractive older woman. She had gray hair and gray eyes, with very lightly colored skin. She honestly looked like she was in the prime of her youth, besides the gray hair, that was obviously a sign of age. Her hair might have turned gray earlier from a stressful work place.

Takami Sahashi, her nametag actually read.

Big surprise, but his own native tongue was the same language as the one from this dimension. The written language was exactly the same as well, another shocker.

One would think that the languages would be different, but they weren't different. It was something both convenient and annoying, since they had already seen him talk he couldn't feign that he spoke a different language.

"Lift your shirt and lets see how far you have come along." Takashi ordered as she moved his shirt up and looked at his bandaged chest. It would seem that Naruto still healed much faster than normal humans in this, even without the use of chakra the average ninja healed a lot faster than a civilian. She looked at the flawless skin on his chest, before her eyes widened and then narrowed for a second. She said nothing and wrote down the information that she saw with her own eyes, while Naruto moved his shirt down with a twitching eye. "Well, besides you legs you seem to be completely fine. A miracle really, you should be dead... but you aren't. You don't show up in any database on the planet either. WHat were you, raised in the forest or something?" Takami asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yep, I was raised in a forest." Naruto told her, and she blinked, before nodding without showing much surprise.

"Well then, welcome to Shinto Teito. I wish you luck in the future." Takami said as she grabbed the wheelchair nearby and moved it to the side of the bed.

"Luck? Why would I need luck?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He used his arms to pull himself into the wheelchair, while Takami sighed.

"Damnit... You winged a Sekirei on the way here. That makes you an Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan, basically you are going to be pitting your Sekirei against other Ashikabi's Sekirei in battles. The winner is the last one standing, and gets a prize. If you lose, your Sekirei is taken from you. Ashikabi's wing their Sekirei by kissing them, and it gives them power. Sekirei aren't human, and they thrive in battle... many have already been taught from a young age to love it." Takami said with a frustrated, very frustrated sounding, sigh that sounded like she wasn't fond of this. Naruto twitched in annoyance, just when he thought that he would find some peace, life fucks with him and does this to him.

"You don't sound too happy about this?" Naruto said with a sarcastic tone.

"You are going to have it a little rougher than others in the game, and with your condition-" Takami stated, before she noticed that Naruto was clearly rolling his eyes at her.

"Nevermind, I will figure it out as I go along. That has always been how I have done things. Hey, a girl brought me here, do you know how I can get in contact with her? I want to say thank you to her in person." Naruto questioned with a look towards the window, and he saw that he was inside a very tall building and was looking down at the same city... Shinto Teito apparently. Takami blinked, before she shrugged to herself and reached into one of her many pockets. She pulled out a small rounded, and orange object, before she tossed it to him. Naruto surprised her by actually having the strength in him to catch it from the air in his condition.

His pants had been bright orange, so she had taken the liberty of getting the cellphone in that color.

"Take that, you had no idea on you. We can't have an unidentified person in the city, so we have taken the liberties of having a fake profile made up for you. Your recorded birthday is the same day you were found, October Tenth, and you looked 17 so we placed that as your age. That phone is solar powered and pretty durable. That girl that helped you is your Sekirei... and she didn't take you here. We took you from the other hospital that she had taken you too... we were curious about you." Takami told him in a dull tone, like she didn't really care about what he did. Naruto laughed to himself nervously, not really sure how to react to her flippant attitude towards him. Of course, they didn't know each other so expecting her to be friendly with him wasn't something he had been expecting.

"So how do I get into contact with her?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, still not having his answer.

"Kid, you won't have to get in contact with her. She is going to find you no matter where you go. I doubt that she will even care if you thank her or not." Takami stated clearly, and Naruto didn't really know how to respond to that. Takami sighed in annoyance at how he simply wasn't getting it. "Okay, listen... she is bonded to you. Think of the bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei as one of Master and Servant, Lovers, Marraige, or however you want... of course, it isn't an equal relationship. As long as an Ashikabi is happy a Sekirei is happy, and they WANT to do almost anything for you." Takami stated with a frown, and Naruto frowned as well.

"That sounds like it sucks to be a Sekirei, and don't I have any say in this bond?" Naruto asked while looking down at his hands.

"No, once it is formed, the only way to break it is death... or termination, which is like death for a Sekirei... but not as deadly. I am glad you sympathize with the Sekirei, most boys would be very happy in your position." Takami stated, and she sounded like she wanted some explaination.

"I know what it is like to not have a choice in the matter of something. Don't worry, I won't let her do anything for me." Naruto said with a grin on his face, before he was smacked upside the head by a clipboard.

"Dumbass, Sekirei LIKE doing things for their Ashikabi. It makes them happy, and I can't tell you what to do with your Sekirei. If you don't let her do things for her, then that worse than any physical abuse a person can give to a Sekirei. Sekirei want their Ashikabi to need them." Takami told him forcefully. Naruto looked at her in surprise, not sure what to make of this. She seemed to calm herself down a little, before she grabbed a cigarette from her breast pocket and lighter, before she lit one up and took a drag from it.

"Where is she anyway?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Takami opened up her strange phone device... yes, Naruto knew what a phone was, but from what he remembered phones were connected to the wall, not hled by hand like that. He couldn't see a single cord on top of that thing.

"Hmmm, she is waiting outside of the building. I can't say I am surprised, I told her when she had an Ashikabi she wouldn't be allowed to return. She may have taken me a little too literally." Takami muttered to herself, before she shook her head in annoyance.

"You make it sound like... my Sekirei... is an idiot." Naruto said, but he paused when he said 'my' since it seemed like he owed her. The way this woman was talking, that was pretty much the case of how the Sekirei would view themselves. It wasn't a pleasant thought for him to think that he owed another living being, something that he didn't approve of... yet it sounded like these Sekirei wanted to be owned. It was something that was disturbing for him to even begin to think about.

"She is without a doubt one of the dumbest, most immature Sekirei I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, but she is a good girl that means well. She is also a little air headed." Takami said with a fond smile on her face, that had Naruto sweat dropping. She was s listing more bad traits than good ones, yet she sounded like they were all good traits. Her phone started to ring, and she opened it up. "Sorry, my son is calling. You can let yourself out. The stairs are down the hall." Takami joked, and Naruto gained a sour look.

"Not funny." He told her in a grumble, but he himself was smiling after a second.

He was recently paralyzed, so he could still joke about it himself... she just made a joke a bit to soon for his taste. Naruto started to roll himself out of the open door, and he saw an elavator down the hallway that would more than likely lead out of the building. He rolled himself at a steady pace, since his arms were still very sore, and he himself was still rather exhausted. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but it wasn't enough time to heal all of the bruises on his arms. His chest had always healed faster than his arms for some reason, and it wasn't like he needed to worry about how healed his legs were.

Funny enough, he had always prefered punching people to kicking them.

He was just happy that he didn't lose his arms as well.

Naruto rolled himself in front of the elavator, and he pressed the down button. He hoped that this elavator didn't have the same horrible elavator music as those elavators in Moon Country, the music there was just god awfull. He had never heard anything as annoying as that music before, and to be played in a boring spot like an elavator made it more annoying. Just as the elavator opened up, he heard the sound of walking behind him, and he saw Takami, and she had a piece of paper in her hands.

"I almost forgot, since you don't have a place to say, any money, or a job go to this place. I already have a friend there, so he can vouch for you. You won't be able to stay there for free, but I doubt ding chores will be a big issue with you." Takami told him, before she put her phone back up to her ear and started to walk away and talk to her son again. Naruto rolled into the elavator, before he turned himself around... this wasn't his first time in a wheelchair. The hospital in Konoha had a policy that all shinobi had to be wheeled out of the hospital when they were released. Many times Naruto escaped this by sneaking out of the hospital, but he has been in a wheelchair before.

Naruto looked at the piece of paper that he had been handed.

Izumo Inn... seemed like a strange name to him, and who knows what kind of pervy old man owns something that goes by this name. Naruto could see it now, he would be stuck with some kind of freak for an Landlord... his last landlord was a bit of a scrawny old perverted lady, and with his luck this new one would also be perverted. Naruto shivered and he looked at the address, it said North as part of it, so Naruto could only take a wild guess and say that it was to the north part of the city.

It was a good thing he was moderately good at directions, and that he had the name of the place. With it, all he would have to do is wheel around and physically find the place. Naruto looked at the elavator, before he blushed and actually pressed the button that would take him to the ground level. He had just spent a few minutes just sitting in an elavator... he was glad that nobody was with him at the moment to mock him over it. That would have been embarrassing, and he knew embarrassing. He had done some pretty stupid in the past.

Like when he was the one to discover Obito's only weakness... only to forget about it ten seconds later.

Yeah, he had done some pretty stupid things, but that was without a doubt the worst one of all time. Forgetting the weakness that you yourself discovered was a pretty stupid move, but he had never claimed to be a super genius. He was just a powerful... ex-powerful idiot that knew a lot about fighting. The elavator opened up, and Naruto rolled himself into the main room at the bottom floor. Naruto saw a few armed guards standing inside of the room, standing alone the sides of the walls, as if they were waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what those weird things in their hands were, but they weren't like the weapons in his world.

Strange weapons, he should be wary of them.

Naruto went in front of two glass doors, and they opened on their own, startling him for a second. Naruto placed a hand over his beating heart, before calming down and rolling out of the building.

"Ashikabi-sama!"

Then he was lifted out of his wheelchair when he felt two arms wrap around his head and pull him into a hug, with his face being pressed between two large breasts. Naruto grinned to himself at his head being placed between two of the softest breasts he had ever felt in his life, even larger and softer than the boobs of his sexy jutsu. MUST softer and larger, and that was a-okay with him! Naruto's vision was filled with white and he could barely breath, but it was totally worth it.

Sasuke sent him to another dimension because he was a sore loser, more than likely hoping that Naruto would die horribly.

Well fuck you Sasuke, while you were rotting in jail or already dead from your injuries and the other ninja killing you in your weakened state, Naruto was here in pillow heaven. It would seem that even Sasuke getting revenge on Naruto was something that Sasuke wasn't able to do properly.

If Sasuke could see him now with those cheap eyes of his, he would be screaming out in anger at how his revenge backfired.

Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be too bad.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Sekirei

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto looked around the city as his Sekirei stood behind him with her hands on the handles of his wheelchair, pushing them for him even though she didn't have to. She had just taken it upon herself right away to help him out in whatever way she could. Even though he had just officially met her just now, she seemed to think that she had an amazing bond with him. It sort of felt like they did with how comfy this girl was around him. The girl was kind, just like Takami had told him. She was unrealistically beautiful as well, something that had stunned him at first when he had 'first' met her when she let him go from her head squeezing hug.

Sekirei Number 88, Musubi.

That was how she told him who she was, though the number confused him greatly he took that as meaning that her name was Musubi. He sure as hell wasn't going to refer to a person as a number. It seemed more demeaning than a compliment, or something to be stated proudly. He knew what it was like to be refered to by a number. Though his number was number 9 when he had been refered to by a number, something that he would prefer to not remember right about now.

Musubi was a cheerful, very cheerful, brown haired girl with her cut in a hime-styled cut. She had shorter bangs that were kept framing her face, and chin length hair at the side that framed her cheeks. She kept it short even at the back, which had confused him as to why he thought he had seen long hair... until he saw the long ponyatil going gown her back starting at the nape of her neck. She also had a long, single, antenna-like strand of hair hanging above her head. She had warm brown eyes, and soft whitish skin without flaws. She was average height, a little shorter than himself at full height. She also had a slender build, being very good looking with her hourglass figure.

She wore a white gi with red strings at the shoulders going to the pits to keep her shrine maiden styled sleeves attacked to the gi. The sleeves were long and they were large at the ends, stopping at the middle of her forearm. She had on blood red boxing gloves with thicker wrist protection. For a 'Power' type Sekirei she was lacking in muscle mass, instead having superior muscle tone... very feminine looking muscles. Covering her stomach was a pink obi with a bow in the back and pink clothing hanging down to her knees, and a yellow ribbon tied around the middle. She wore a short red skirt that went a third of way down her thighs... just barely covereding her butt. With thigh high white socks, she showed a small amount of absolute territory. Finally, she wore black combat, steel toed, boots.

She was also VERY well endowed, with bouncing breasts that remained perky and firm despite their large size.

"So... what is a Power-type Sekirei?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked behind him.

"Musubi is really strong, I can punch very hard. I like to call myself a Fist-type Sekirei more though." Musubi said as she threw a mock punch, and her breasts bounced in an exagerated way at the movement of her arms. Naruto's eyes tracked them as he looked behind at her, before he looked up at her with a smile. She really seemed like a nice girl to him, though she seemed to be lacking in something that she should have with breasts that size... a bra. He could plainly see that she was not wearing one.

"Well then, you and I are going to win this game together Musubi-chan." Naruto said with a smaller smile on his face. If he was going to be forced into a game he didn't want to play, then the least he could do was fight to win the game. He might not be able to fight like he used to, but he could still train Musubi to help her grow stronger for the two of them. He had an extensive knowledge on hand to hand combat and reading his opponents, knowledge he gained through battle experience and training with the Toads. He could teach her much about how to properly use her body in a fight, how to read an opponent and counter attack, as well as giving her a good style to fight with. They were about the same height so she would be able to make good use of his own fighting style.

He had been right when he first met her as well, she only had a single power. Her body was flooded with her power, granting her amazing physical strength that far exceeded even that of most normal ninja. Of course, she wasn't likely to be nearly as fast as a ninja from his world, but she more than likely had a lot more punching and kickimg power than the average ninja. He said average, because their were a lot of freaks like he used to be that could exceed her own strength. Sakura, Tsunade, Rock Lee, Guy, himself is Sage Mode, Jiraiya in Sage Mode, and more than a few others that could physically overpower Musubi in a pure strength contest.

"Musubi will try her hardest Naruto-sama!" Musubi said excitedly, like a puppy that was told it was going to get a treat. Naruto leaned his head back and looked up at Musubi with a deadpan stare.

"Just call me Naruto... Naruto-kun works as well..." Naruto told her, and she tilted her hand and poked a finger to her own chin.

"But Naruto-sama is Musubi's Ashikabi-sama." Musubi told him, making him sigh in annoyance before he accepted that she was going to call him Naruto-sama. He would just have to learn to live with that as a fact of life that he couldn't change. He would just accept that his Sekirei was an idiot, and leave it at that. It wasn't that big of a deal to him, since he himself was an idiot as well when he wasn't fighting, or doing something involving fighting... being near Musubi made Naruto feel smart and that was okay with him.

"So... tell me a little about yourself." Naruto told her, and she smiled and nodded.

"I don't really know what to do, but Musubi will try. I like curry, it's my favorite food, my favorite phrase is 'Eternal Bonds', and I love Naruto-sama with all my heart... I don't think I dislike anything thought. Musubi wants to become the Sekirei that wins the Sekirei Plan and lead Naruto-sama to the higher skies above." Musubi said with a smile on her face. Naruto was a little surprised, and actually blushed a little when she told him that she loved him. He could count the number of people on his hands that had told him that, and meant it. The pure love that filled her tone when she said it was something only three people had ben able to muster when they told him they loved him.

His Mother, and that was family love, Hinata when she had nearly died defending him, and his teacher Kakashi when he had teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura to defeat Kaguya... and that was sort of like family love.

To hear her say that so easily and with such confidence when this was their second meeting, kind of first for him, was shocking.

"You know Musubi-chan, I can teach you a little of what I know about fighting if you know." Naruto told her with his eyes closed.

"Naruto-sama knows how to fight? I didn't know that about Naruto-sama! Where you strong?" Musubi asked in excitement, and Naruto almost burst out laughing. Here she was asking him if he was strong, when he had proved himself to be the strongest living ninja in the world he came from. After Madara died, and he proved he was stronger than Sasuke, nobody would have had the strength to defeat him in a fight. He didn't want to sound arrogant, but he was sure that if he wanted to he could defeat the entire Alliance and all of the villages if he wanted to, and rather easily after all the power he had built up.

He had become a monster than was in his own league, with nobody that could truly stand at his level.

It actually made him happy he was crippled now. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and in this world where humans were weak and the strong only had a single power, the temptation would have been overwhelming. Now Naruto would get a chance to start over a new life, and he could truly learn to appreciate the things that he has. He would have something to work and strive for. If he had all his power, then things would be so easy for him that it would be boring.

"Yeah, I was pretty strong." Naruto said with a good amount of modesty.

"Naruto-sama is really amazing then... Naruto-sama was amazing before, but now he is even more amazing." Musubi complimented him, not even having the smallest doubts that his words were true. She showed an absolute trust in him, something he had always had to work for to get from people. As she rolled him down the sidewalk, they drew a lot of eyes towards them, and a lot of male eyes towards Musubi's boobs. Surprisingly, a lot of girl's around Naruto's age in some kind of uniform were sending HIM appreciative looks.

Naruto was simply wearing a black V-neck shirt and brown shorts, nothing really special, and it wasn't like he had ever reall attracted a lot of female attention before... to his knowledge. He was kind of dense, and knew it... maybe having a blunt Sekirei like Musubi, who couldn't be subtle to save her life was a good thing. Her bluntness negated his dense skull like a sledgehammer breaking a rock.

"First though, I think it would be good to ask somebody for directions, I have no clue where this Izumo Inn is." Naruto said as he looked at the piece of paper. Musubi gained an excited look on her face and took the paper from Naruto, before she ran towards somebody to go ask for directions... completely forgetting that they were going downhill at the moment. Naruto's eyes widened when he suddenly started to go forward and began to rapidly gain speed. Naruto grabbed onto the wheels to stop them, but he just ended up skidding across the ground and turned onto his side, before his wheelchair flipped over... and he let go of the wheels.

"Ah!? Naruto-sama!" Naruto heard Musubi, and he could see her chasing after the out of control wheelchair. Naruto was now going backwards, something that he wasn't going to be very fond of. This time instead of stopping instantly, Naruto started to slowly slow himself down by applying pressure on the wheels like brakes. Naruto sighed in relief when Musubi got to him and grabbed ahold of the handles, stopping him from going down any further.

"Well that was fun, but please... PLEASE next time lets not do that." Naruto said with a hand over his chest as she started to walk and push him down the hill again. She had a sheepish smile on her face, showing that she was sorry for what she just did. He had been more surprised than anything, and he had already gotten a lot of speed before he could properly control it.

"Sorry Naruto-sama." Musubi said honestly.

"Trust me, it's fine. I was just a little surprise, this isn't enough to scare me." Naruto said as he looked, and realized that they were closer to the bottom of the hill now. He had seen a lot of scary things in his life, and done things that most wouldn't have the courage to do.

"Like what?" Musubi asked in curiousity, and Naruto had to think of a more simple way to say it.

"Well, scary creatures more than anything, and bad people. The bad people are gone now though, and I won't be seeing those scary creatures again." Naruto stated in a simple way that she would easily understand. Naruto turned his head, before he looked at Musubi. His eyes were justv drawn to her perfect body, and frankly, he didn't even want to look away. She was a very beautiful girl, and Naruto was glad that he could find a friend so soon. He remembered what Takami said about Musubi being a being that viewed herself happily below him on the chain of command, but besides forcing herself as the one to push his chair she hadn't really shown to much of that subserviant trait he had been expecting.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, Musubi will always protect you!" Musubi told him with a serious expression, and she let go of the handles for a moment and pumped her fists up... only to quickly grab the wheelchair again when it started to roll away from her. She looked sheepish at once more almost lettin him roll away. Naruto frowned a little at her words, knowing them to be partially true. He could defeat any human that he fought, even in this condition very few normal humans would be able to stand even a ghost of a chance against the cripple he had become. He was just to experienced and physically powerful for a normal human to beat in a fight.

He didn't know about Sekirei though.

His experience would allow him to defeat close combat Sekirei, maybe. Right now he only had a few kunai left with him, and a handful of shuriken. He was very low on weapons, and he didn't know if Sekire could have elemental powers or not. Despite himself, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to do the protecting in this case. It left a sou taste in his mouth to be protected, it didn't matter what gender Musubi was, the fact that HE was being protected by somebody that he had been stronger than.

Naruto held nothing again women being strong, so her being a girl meant very little.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto mumbled to himself, a bad feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He really didn't like the idea of being protected.

"Naruto-sama?" Musubi questioned when she felt something strange coming from him, and unpleasant feeling. Naruto blinked himself out of his stupor and gained a grin on his face, pushing those feelings down to the deepest depths of his soul.

"Nothings wrong, just thinking that you were going to do a great job at protecting me. Of course, don't think I am weak just because I am in a wheelchair!" Naruto said with confidence, and Musubi nodded.

"Naruto-sama is very strong. His heart is really beautiful, and filled with a lot of love. Musubi can't see anyone with a heart that filled with love as weak." Musubi told him, fully agreeing with what he said... in a strange way. Naruto smiled to himself, and Musubi couldn't see his face, but his cheeks were tinted red. This girl was way to cute for her own good, and the cute personality she had really added to her physical beauty. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the forehead protector that Takami had given him back when he had woke up, and he looked at the leaf on it sadly. Naruto tied the headband around his neck loosely, just because he was no longer a ninja didn't mean he would stop wearing this.

"Hey Musubi-chan... walk a little slower. I would like to look at the city some more with you. Izumo Inn can wait, lets spend some time... just you and me." Naruto said as he looked back at her, a large smile on his face. Musubi smiled even wider than before, and she started to slow down how fast she was walking. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back and let himself relax a little. He would enjoy these peaceful times like this as much as possible, before things started to get crazy.

He now had somebody to enjoy things with.

That being said, he couldn't wait to see how strong Musubi was, and how well she could fight.

'The Sekirei Plan... well, I guess I wouldn't be really happy unless I was wrapped up in some crazy new adventure.' Naruto thought with a small grin on his face. Naruto thought to himself, before he grinned and remembered something that he could do.

He could finally write that book he had told Nagato he would write, a story based on his own life. A story that would help the people of this world find peace, if they didn't already have it. First he would rewrite the Tale of a Gutsy Ninja and publish it again so that this world could enjoy his Godfather's work. Then he would write and publish his own story.

The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto HAS proved in Canon that he was going to write a book based on his own life, he said so to Nagato.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Book

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is nice." Naruto said as he sat down at a bench in a local park. He made sure to remember where this park was, so that he could come here on his own at some point. The park was pretty well sized, and because of that it was like a small safe haven for nature in the giant city. He couldn't actually feel nature anymore, since this world had zero nature chakra. There was no natural chakra, thus though that was because there was no Sage of Six Paths to distribute chakra to the world and the people in the world after Kaguya was defeated the first time around.

Naruto reached into the pouch, which surprsingly Musubi had been carrying with her for him when she took him to the hospital. Naruto got out his toad shaped wallet he called Gama-chan and took the MBI Members card out of his pocket and placed it inside of the wallet. The card had been something that Musubi had left behind when she had first left MBI, and Takami had it given to him to make sure that it didn't get lost again. Since Musubi with money wasn't a smart move, not because she was bad with money, but because she would lose the card pretty quickly.

Apparently the limit of the card was 10,000,000 Yen or something like that. Naruto didn't even know what Yen was, but if he had a max limit he would be able to figure out how much was worth was. If he knew what the max limit was, then all he would have to do was have Musubi buy a few small things and a medium cost thing and he would be able to figure it out. He had lived alone his whole life, so he was actually great at rationing out money and not spending when he didn't have to spend. Naruto placed the wallet back into his pouch, before he attached the pouch to the side of his wheelchair... since it was easier for him to get to now.

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a book that he kept with him at all times, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, and he started to read it over again. He opened it up to the first page, and while he was waiting for Musubi to come back from the nearby bathroom. He enjoyed this book, no matter how many times before he had read it. It was an incomplete book though, meaning it was suppost to have a sequel but didn't. The book just sort of left off at an important part, which was why Naruto would have to write a second book using his own life as insperation for the book.

First he would have to copy down this book, since he doubted he could publish it in book form if he was submitting it as a book.

Most people would think it was just an unheard of book, instead of a new book idea if you gave it to them in book form.

"Naruto-sama, you will never guess what Musubi found in the bathroom!" Musubi called out to him as she ran over to him with something in her hands. Naruto looked towards her, only to see that she had crossed the distance between the building and him in a matter of seconds. He was about to react by hitting her, but he stopped his reflex. She had no clue that she had just run at a war surviving ninja that could have killed her. He relaxed his hand, which had been hovering out the pouch to pull a kunai out and slash at the person that had just appeared in front of him.

"If you found it in the bathroom, then maybe you should leave it in the bathroom." Naruto told her with a slightly twitching smile. He looked at what she was holding in her hands anyway, only to blink when he saw that she had found a purse on the floor. She was already in the process of returning it to the bathroom, and he was glad that she did. It was possible that somebody had just left it out of the stall, and they would be wanting that back. He laughed to himself, before he went back to reading his book. He was shaking his head a little while doing it, since Musubi truly made him feel smart.

Of course, she was still a nice girl.

She was already on her way back from the bathroom... a second time, and this time when she stopped in front of him she turned around and bent over. Her skirt moved up, showing a good amount of her panty clad ass, with slightly tight panties were that a little small for her. She wore white panties as well, Naruto's face became a little neutral, before he looked away. Musubi sat down on the bench though and smiled at him.

"What are you reading Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked curiously. She could see the book in his hands, but she didn't see the title or anything like that.

"The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, somebody dear to me wrote this book. He is gone now, but keeping this book is like having a piece of him with me. My parents named me after the main character in this book." Naruto told her with a small, sad, smile on his face. He looked at Musubi, and he could see that her cheeks were puffed up and her eyes watering. He sweat dropped, since she was SO easy to read when it came to emotions. At the moment she looked amazingly happy and sad at the same time, mostly happy at hearing the sweet little story from her Ashikabi, meaning that she knew more about him now, and thus was closer to him than before.

"Musubi thinks that Naruto-sama is a great person, so the person in the book must be a great person." Musubi said with her cheeks still puffed up. Naruto blinked and grinned widely, before he blushed a little and laughed to himself at the compliment.

"Thanks, that means a lot. Want to read it?" Naruto asked as he offered the book to her, and she nodded with a brighty smile on her face and took the offered book. She opened the book, and he could see her pause right away and looked at him.

"What does this word mean?" Musubi asked as she held the book out to him and pointed at the fifth word on the page. Naruto started to sweat a little, since not even he was this stupid that he didn't understand what the word privacy meant.

"It's privacy, and it means being able to be alone so that you can do somethings you want to do alone." Naruto explained to her, and she nodded and got back to the book. Naruto reached into the pouch on the wheelchair next to him, he was still sitting on the bench, and he pulled out a shuriken and inspected it for a second. He only had a few of these left, so he would have to find a way to get more of them. These were his best long ranged weapon after all, having been trained in them for the longest time. It was something he had worked hard in, and now he had the ability to make perfect shots with them after mastering the use of the Rasenshuriken.

If only they were made of chakra metal... and he still had the ability to use his chakra.

If he still had his chakra, then he wouldn't even need to use regular shuriken. He could just spam the Rasenshuriken and destroy anything in his path.

...

"What does this word mean?" Musubi asked, and Naruto twitched and grabbed the book from her, before he scooted over towards her.

"Here, just let me read to you. I have a feeling that we aren't going to get anywhere otherwise." Naruto told her as he started to read to her out loud, but while he read to her his mind started to wonder. It was going to get dark pretty soon, so it would be best if he and Musubi conbtinued on their path to find Izumo Inn and get a place to stay. Takami said she had called the person in charge of the place, and had informed them that the two of them would be coming today.

Musubi was surely enjoying Naruto reading to her from the book, if her excited face was anything to go by. Of course, it might not be the book, but more the fact it was his favorite book and she wanted to be more apart of his life... or she might just like spending time with him, not caring what they were doing together. The girl was amazingly selfless like that, he could already tell just from the limited amount of time that he had been around her. She was a very happy girl, with a similar personality as him when he was 16... about a year ago, but unlike him she didn't have a violent temper that could go off with only slight pushes. It was like she had a very long fuse, or very few buttons that could be pressed. The girl herself didn't know if she had anything she disliked.

*Gggggrrrrrrrrr*

Both of their stomachs grumbled loudly, showing that they were both extremely hungry at the moment and hadn't really noticed before now. Even their stomachs were synced up, so Naruto closed the book and smiled at Musubi.

"Come on, we have time to get something to eat before we go to Izumo Inn. I am sure that us being a little late will be okay." Naruto said as he grabbed the arm of his wheelchair and pulled it towards him. Naruto lifted himself off the bench using the wheelchair, before he sat himself down in the chair again. Getting up, just to immediantly sit back down again wasn't something that he would enjoy doing. He liked being still and sitting sure, but he also liked being active... and he couldn't do that without his legs, well not as much as before.

"I'm hungry." Musubi said in a low voice, before she picked herself up when Naruto rolled on by her. She started to get up and follow him with a smile on her face. She grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and pushed him, slightly annoying him since he could do that on his own. Naruto sighed to himself, but didn't argue against it. It wasn't like her pushing him or him pushing himself made much of a difference when they were going to the same place.

"So tell me, how much do you know about fighting?" Naruto asked, wondering what he had to work with at the start.

"Musubi is really strong, and is good at punching and grappling with people. She was taught that the basics were punch, grab, and dodge." Musubi said, telling Naruto that she had no formal style of fighting other than grabbing people, throwing attacked, and dodging what was sent at her. He started to sweat a little, since that sounded a lot like him when he was 12 and had no fighting style either. He was going to have a lot to work on, but he could do it if he tried to. He had no doubt that if he could learn how to fight from an old pervert and toads that he could teach a girl that payed attention to him how to use one of the few fighting styles he knew.

Of course, he only knew three styles, and had only mastered one of them to perfection.

He knew the Academy Style that was taught at the Ninja Academy, he knew how to some mixed martial arts from Jiraiya that went well with his own unpredictable style, and he knew the Frog Kata from the Toads. He had only mastered the Frog Kata to perfection, but he was proficient enough in the first two so that he could teach them to Musubi if she wanted to learn how to do them as well. Musubi didn't have the right muscle build to use any weapons, she could more than likely USE them, but her body told him that she was a built for close combat without weapons. It would be best to teach her a fighting style that could be used to defeat people that used weapons, and how to dodge attacks with only a second of time to react.

Frog Kata it was.

Lucky Musubi, since thje Frog Kata was revered as the strongest Taijutsu style among Summons and Sages. If you knew the Frog Kata, then even without Sage Mode you were a force to be messed with. With Musubi's good legs, flexible frame, and powerful punching ability she was hard wired for this style. The style was one that you needed good leg strength to properly use, and quick arms for strong counters.

"Okay, I can work with that. Hey Musubi-chan, I don't want to be seperated from you... so promise me that you are going to become the strongest Sekirei in this game." Naruto said as he raised his pinky up. He looked back at her, and saw that she was smiling widely. Instead of just grabbing his pinky with her pinky, she grabbed his whole hand and moved it to her chest, pressing right over her heart and against her soft... very soft breasts. His hand sunk in a little, and he could feel her warmth and her heartbeat in her chest.

"It is a promise! Musubu will never let herself lose and be seperated from her Ashikabi-sama. I will become the strongest Sekirei, and lead you to the higher skies above." Musubi told him sincerely, like she wanted nothing more than to complete the promise that she just made with him. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, and he let her keep his hand on her boob for awhile longer. Call him perverted, but if she was letting him touch her boob, then he would damn enjoy it as long as possible. Musubi wasn't like most girls, she didn't have to pretend to be innocent when she let him touch her body... she truly was innocent and had no problem with him touching her.

Were all Sekirei like this, or was it just Musubi?

"Alright then Musubi-chan, I consider promises very important. Now you have to win, no matter what." Naruto told her, and she nodded to him. She let go of the handles and his hand, before she grabbed the sides of his head and tilted his head back a little. SHe closed her eyes and leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on his lips, and her body glowed a soft pink. A wagtail crest appeared above her back with a Yin-Yang under it with comma besides it. Eight 'wings' of pink light appeared above her back, and they stretched for a second. He could feel the power inside of her increase easily by 5 times what it had before.

Naruto was so dazzled by the lights that he missed what she said when she stopped kissing him.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, with your love and support I won't let anyone beat me!" Musubi declared boldly, and for a second Naruto had no doubts in his mind that Musubi would make it out of this as the winner. Grinning, Naruto looked up at Musubi and pulled her back down towards him and kissed her on the lips a second time in a row. This time he was the one to bring about the kiss, and he could feel her power increase a little more than when she kissed him. The boost in power seemed like it was a temporary thing, but in a battle this would be a great thing.

That, and if he had to kiss her for her to get stronger... then that was just fine by him.

What straight male would hesitate when it came to kissing a smoking hot girl with a sexy body? Certainly not Naruto, not when she was being genuine with her desire to kiss him.

*Grrrrrrrrrr*

Oh right, they were both still hungry. Naruto looked around to try and find a good place to eat, only to sweat drop when he realized something.

He had no clue where things were in the city.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Heated

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So this is the place huh?" Naruto questioned lowly as he looked at the Inn in front of him. It had a wooden fence surrounding the property, except at the front that had an open area for people to walk in. He could see a flowerbed nearby the walkway towards the Inn. The Inn itself was styled in a traditional Japanese style, making it appeal to Naruto even more than the houses surrounding it that were more... newer in feel to them. It just felt more natural for him to be in a place like this. He was a traditional Japanese style house lover, though he himself had always lived in a more Western style apartment complex.

"Uhuh, Musubi likes this place." Musubi said as she read the sign that said what the place was called. Of course, she liked it because her Ashikabi seemed to like it. Naruto nodded to her statement, and though it was starting to get much darker than before the lights in the place were still on. Naruto started to roll himself forward, before he saw a problem in front of the home. Naruto's eye started to twitch a little when he saw his more than likely worst enemy.

Stairs.

He could see a few steps that led up to the house, only two of them, but with his wheelchair these were his enemy now. Naruto glared at the stairs, before he rolled himself backwards. His head bumped and pressed into Musubi's chest, and her chest bounced up and landed back on top of his head. Using his arm strength, Naruto rushed forward and then pulled back so that his front wheels lifted up into the air and to the top of the steps. Naruto rolled forward again and forced the other wheels up the stairs as well. Naruto grinned at having defeated his newest enemy, the stairs, now that he was on top of the stairs he could see the door in front of them.

Musubi took two steps and got to the top of the stairs.

"Way to rub it in." Naruto muttered to himself with a twitching eye.

"Huh? Musubi isn't rubbing anything on Naruto-sama?" Musubi questioned with a finger on her chin. Naruto started to sweat a little, before he chuckled to himself.

"You make me feel smart Musubi-chan." Naruto told her, and she beamed at the praise... or what she believed was praise. In all honesty, he was just saying that she was so dumb in comparison that she made him look smart, and he could be a huge idiot at times.

"You are very welcome Naruto-sama." Musubi said with a bright smile on her face, only making him feel that much smarter since he would have noticed the underlining meaning of his own words if directed at him. Naruto sighed for a moment, knowing that he couldn't knowingly let her remain stupid. He was going to have to teach her how to not be so stupid, or at least not so easy to fool with words alone.

"I guess we better knock on the door." Naruto said as he reached out to do just that. Naruto was surprised though when the door just opened up on it's own, and Naruto's fist hit somebody right in the crotch. The person that Naruto hit in the crotch groaned and fell to his knees with a pained gasp. Naruto looked down at the person on the floor and saw a silver haired man with onix eyes and fair skin. He was either an extremely handsome woman, or a very pretty man with feminine features. He was fair skinned, with soft features that fit that of a host. He wore a slightly unbuttoned white shirt and black pants.

He was also holding his crotch in agony, showing that he was indeed male... or was.

"Ah!? What was that for, what did I ever do to you?" The guy asked as he looked up, before he blinked when he saw that he had been hit in the crotch by a guy in a wheelchair... and his Sekirei was standing behind him.

"I was about to knock on the door, and you just so happened to open it at the same time... sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Musubi... we were sent here by Takami Sahashi... are the Landlord?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. This pretty boy, even Naruto could admit when a guy was pretty, seemed to have a strange... hot aura about him. Most people, civilians, had almost zero aura about them. Instead they purely had an emotional aura for him to sense. This guy had not only an emotional aura, but he also had a red hot aura that was like a hot fire burning.

Like Musubi's potent aura of strength that filled her entire body, this guy had a powerful aura of flames, but it was focused at the core of his body and spread out... differently than Musubi's energy. Her energy filled her entire body, and seemed to seep into her muscles. This guy had it strongest at the core of his body, which was wavering like flames and spread out randomly through his body. The areas where the flames were the strongest were his chest and hands.

Of course, it didn't seem very stable... he had sensed fire chakra before, and this felt like fire chakra... but it didn't feel complete yet. It was missing something, but Naruto couldn't explain it very well. It was flame, but there was no buffer to keep it from going out of control.

"Landlord?" Musubi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Those are people that own apartments, houses, and let people pay to use them. If we live here, but don't own the place, then we have a Landlord that we have to pay in order to live there." Naruto explained to her, and Musubi tilted her head in confusion again, but didn't question it any further.

"No, I'm not the Landlord. Miya, the Landlady, is in the kitchen at the moment. I am... Homura by the way." Homura said with a pause before his name as he held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto reached out and grasped Homura's hands firmly, gripping Homura's hand with an iron grip that surprised Homura. Naruto felt something change in Homura's energy the second the two made hand contact, and Homura gasped for a second and forced his hand out of Naruto's grasp that very second. He stepped back away from Naruto with wide eyes filled with a sense of dread in them, while Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw the tinting of red along Homura's face.

"No... nothing is wrong, just... wait here." Homura said as he turned around and entered the house in a hurry. Naruto and Musubi both tilted their heads in confusion, wondering what was wrong with Homura. At first the guy seemed to be pretty cool, and then he just turned extremely nervous when Naruto grabbed his hand. Naruto scratched the back of his head in wonder, not knowing what to make of this strange reaction that shaking hands had gotten from the guy. No other guy had ever reacted to a handshake like that in his opinion.

...

"Well that was weird. Oh well, the guy had a weak handshake. I think he might be one of those weird types. What do you think Musubu-chan?" Naruto asked with a look towards his loyal Sekirei.

"Musubi thinks Homura-san is a nice guy." Musubi said in a sure tone. Naruto nodded his head and looked at the door again. Even he could tell that Homura was a nice person, but he seemed to be keeping some sort of... secret. Naruto had noticed that Homura had hesitated before giving his eyes, like he had been thinking of giving out of a different name before the one that seemed to be his real name.

Naruto smacked his forehead when he just realized something.

Homura seemed to be a Sekirei. The facts were so obvious when Naruto looked at it. The guy had a form of energy inside of him that seemed to be in a permanent state of activity like Musubi. This Homura guy seemed to have energy that was alligned with the element of fire if his energy spoke to Naruto correctly. Naruto's chakra might be sealed, but his ability to sense energy came from his Sage Mode training. It didn't take chakra for him to sense the energies of others around him. Of course, this world had zero nature energy for him to enter Sage Mode and increase his sensing distance... Naruto could only sense the energy of things that were close by him right now.

Musubi's energy had reached out towards Naruto as well when she reacted to him, or at least it seemed to reach out to him. It didn't even seem like the energy was attracted to chakra, but it seemed to attracted to him himself. Naruto still had chakra inside of his body, he just couldn't use it thanks to the stupid seal on his arm. The energy MIGHT be attracted to his chakra, but he seriously doubted that sense he was the only person in this entire world with chakra. There was no Kaguya in this world, thus chakra had never existed for these people. There was no way for them to be attracted to him just because he had chakra, though that might be making it easier for whatever attracted them to him to be attracted to him.

Naruto had no idea if he was right or not though.

He didn't know very much about Sekirei, other than they were strange people with one ability each, and they naturally react to an Ashikabi, and only one. Of course, if any Ashikabi kissed them they would be winged, but most Sekirei reacted before they found an Ashikabi that would forcefully wing them. Takami had warned him that some Ashikabi sought out Sekirei and forced them into a kiss, taking away any chance of them having a proper Ashikabi. Apparently, not all humans were Ashikabi either... the fact Naruto was an Ashikabi at all surprised him.

Then again, maybe the people of his world would have been Ashikabi if they ever came here as well.

"I wonder why he seemed in such a hurry to get away from me though?" Naruto questioned to himself, not really understanding why Homura wouldn't want to be near him.

"I always want to be around Naruto-sama!" Musubi told him with an excited voice. Naruto looked at her with a smile before he reached up and started to pat her on the cheek, since her head was just a little bit out of his reach. She still loved the intimate contact though, and Naruto was sure that she would enjoy any show of affection that Naruto gave to her. The girl was just SO pure and untouched that it was shocking. A girl with her sexy body should not be so cute and innocent, not in such an honest way at least.

*Grrrrrrr*

"I'm so hungry." Naruto moaned as his head went limp, and he cried fake tears at the empty state of his stomach. Musubi nodded, and her stomach growled, before her eyes took on a teary-puppy eyed expression where her entire eye was watering. Her cheeks puffed out into a pout, and Naruto had the briefest desire to declare how cute she was. She looked just SO adorable with her face like that. Naruto struggled with himself to just not wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his lap.

"Musubi is hungry too." Musubi said with a groan as well. Both of their stomachs growled in complete sync.

"I could eat a horse." Naruto said, and Musubi placed a finger on her chin in thought. It was obvious to him that she was wondering if horse tasted good. Naruto sweat dropped a little, not knowing if he should explain to her that eating horses would put her on the shit list of a lot of people.

"Does horse meat taste good Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked with a curious look on her face. Naruto sighed, since she just proved him right with her sentence.

"Musubi-chan, you are never allowed to eat horse meat unless you have no other choice. That will get you a lot of slack." Naruto told her simply in a dull tone. Musubi blinked and tilted her head.

"Getting slack?" Musubi asked in confusion.

"A lot of people will get angry at you if you eat a horse. I only said I could eat a horse, because horses are big and I am hungry enough to eat a large amount of food." Naruto explained to her before she could ask another question about why he said he could eat a horse. There talk had made it so that they were both oblivious to the presence of a third person.

"Hello, I take it you are Naruto Uzumaki?" A kind female voice asked, and Naruto gave out a shout of surprise and pushed his wheelchair back... and onto the steps again. He was completely flipped over, and sent onto the ground at the bottom of the steps. Naruto's head smashed into the stone path, and he let out a short yell of pain as he grabbed the back of his head. His wheelchair landed on his legs. Musubi had let out a gasp of surprise, before letting out a larger gasp of shock when she saw Naruto on the ground holding his head in pain.

How the FUCK did somebody sneak up on him?

Naruto felt Musubi help him back up, and looking in front of him he saw that the person standing in front of him was a purple haired woman wearing a traditional shrine maiden outfit with a white yukata top and purple hakama pants. She was well built, being slender and more than likely shaped with an hourglass figure underneath. Her bust was actually pretty large, not Musubi big but still big. She had long purple hair in a hime-style cut and deep violet eyes that really popped out with kindess. She seemed to be amused about something, and Naruto groaned when he realized that this woman was more than likely the Landlady. The fact she had like NO presense at all made her almost scary.

Almost.

It would a LOT more than her being able to sneak up on him to scare him.

Still, there was no way this woman was an ordinary landlady though, and that made things all the more exciting for him. Sekirei, Ashikabi, and a battle tournament that would test his battle lover of a Sekirei to the brink... all of that was less interesting when compared to this woman with no presense that could sneak up on a ninja.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Musubi... are you the Landlady?" Naruto asked with a growing grin on his face.

"I am Miya Asama yes." She confirmed, and Naruto chuckled a little to himself.

This was going to be very interesting!

_**Chapter End!  
**__**Mutsu is Mikogami's Sekirei yet Mikogami is straight. Natsuo is gay, yet all his Sekirei are female. It shows that the relationship between Sekirei and Ashikabi does NOT have to be romantic.  
**__**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Home

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The seal doesn't stop him from using chakra, it makes using even small amounts of chakra extremely painful for him. Pay attention.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This will be the room you are staying in. I clean it earlier today when I got a call saying that you would be staying here." Miya said as she directed Naruto and Musubi down the hall on the bottom floor. The inside of the house was a combination between traditional and western culture as well, though the room that Miya showed Naruto and Musubi to only had a single futon in the middle of the room, showing that they would have to go out some time and get something to fill the room with. The room was more than large enough to fit two people, maybe more if you didn't care about not having much space per person.

Naruto looked around the room, noticing that it did look like it had been recently cleaned.

"Thanks, and I will make sure it stays clean. Is there anything that I should know?" Naruto asked the landlady. Miya smiled lightly and looked like she was thinking about something that he should know.

"Yes, in Maison Izumo... the Izumo Inn... we do not allow two activities. There will be no violence on the grounds of Maison Izumo, and there will be no illicit relations taking place under this roof." Miya told him with a sweet voice. Naruto nodded, but he raised an eyebrow about the illicit relations part of it. Here she was, allowing a boy and girl to sleep in the same room, same futon, but she was expecting nothing to happen on purpose or morning accidents.

"Explain illicit relations?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything with the intention of being perverse. I do not consider kissing illicit, nor will I consider bathing together illicit... so long as both are done with pure intentions." Miya explained to him, sort of interested that he simply asked for her to explain that part deeper. Her views on the matter were that if any actions had the possibility of leading to sex, then it was considered to be illicit... though if those same actions were done without the intention of turning into something sexual then she would allow it.

"About that no violence thing, Musubi here like to fight... and I like to spar. I was going to teach her some thing, and wondered if that would be okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you in any condition to be fighting anyone?" Miya asked with a look towards the fact that Naruto was in a wheelchair. Most people would assume the same thing, and Naruto rolled his eyes at that. She didn't know about his fighting experience, and overcoming seemingly impossible problems through sheer guts alone.

"I can handle myself just fine." Naruto said with a sure look on his face. Miya gave him a raised eyebrow, but nodded all the same. She obviously doubted him, and with good reason, but he didn't really care if she doubted him or not.

So he couldn't kick people, big whoop. His arms worked, and he could react. WIth his reaction time, arm strength and speed, and the fact he carried knifes on him he could handle himself should people get to close to him. He had also been explained to by Takami that Sekirei were forbidden from attacking any Ashikabi under the threat of facing the Discipline Squad, or something like that. Even if he couldn't fight against the stronger ones, that was what he was going to be training Musubi for. He would teach her everything she needed to know to defend herself, since Naruto was more than likely not going to be attacked.

"I see, well in the morning I would like to see the reason behind your self-confidence for myself. I was warned of your money situation by Sahashi-san, and if you are able to clean the house, water the plants, and do enough chores for me then I can wave off the rent." Miya told him, making him sigh in relief. He didn't have any money period, and he had already been warned that the Inn keeper wouldn't accept the MBI Members card. To know that she would let him wrk off his rent was a good thing for him.

"I really like this place!" Musubi said with a bright smile on her face as she finished looking around the room like a puppy. Naruto sweat dropped, while Miya placed a hand in front of her mouth and laughed a little at Musubi's words.

"I should hope so. Well, I will let the two of you get settled in." Miya told them as she left the room and shut the door behind her. Naruto leaned forward and let himself fall out of his wheelchair and caugth himself using his hands. Rolling himself on the futon, he decided that he could wait until the morning to eat. Right now he was more in the mood for sleeping than anything. Naruto sighed in relief at how comfy the futon was, and looked over at Musubi, who was smiling as she looked out the window of the room.

She looked like she was thinking hard on something.

"Hey Musubi-chan, why don't you tell me what is on your mind?" Naruto requested of her, catching her attention and widening her smile.

"I was just excited, soon Musubi can start fighting other Sekirei. Musubi wants to fight some super strong opponents." Musubi said with a bright smile on her face. Showing that the only thing that could rival her love of him, was possibly her love for fighting. He wouldn't be surprised if there was some kind of history there. He would have to ask later, because taking a laying down position Naruto placed his hand behind his head.

Then he started to do sit-ups. Just because he might not be the one doing the fighting, doesn't mean that he was going to stop training himself. So what if his muscles wouldn't be able to deteriorate because of the super strong chakra he still had in his body, constantly keeping his muscles in tip-top fighting condition. He couldn't let himself grow lax in his training, since he could still increase the stamina and physical condition of his upper body. Naruto looked at his right arm again, and tried to focus some chakra into his body. The black seal appeared again, and it glowed lightly and filled him with pain... but he ignored that.

Truly, it wasn;t that he couldn't use chakra... but the more chakra he used the more painful it was for him. Right now he was just using about enough chakra to stick to a wall, but it felt like he was breaking every bone in his body. This amount of chakra wouldn't be able to let him use even a single jutsu that he would want to use in a fight. He could hardely imagine the amount of pain using enough for a Rasengan would cause him... so in a way, this method of sealing off chakra from him was even more evil than just not letting him use it at all.

Well fuck you Sasuke, he had a big breasted girl like Musubi now.

"What is that?" Musubi asked as she looked at the glowing tattoo on his arm. Naruto stopped channelling his chakra, and it faded away into nothing.

"An ex-friend of my put this one me when I beat him in a fight. It is the reason why I can't walk in a way." Naruto said as he looked at his arm. If he had his chakra without the pain, then he would be able to use it to heal the bas eof his spine and walk again. Yet, the amount of chakra that would take would more than likely knock him the hell out the second he tried it. Not to mention that he had released the Tailed Beasts from inside of him, being the second person to survive having a Tailed Beast extracted him him.

The very last of Kurama's remaining chakra had gone to healing the more deadly injuries.

Heck, if this world had Nature Chakra then he would be able to use that and heal himself, but this world had no Nature Chakra so he couldn't even use Sage Mode to use a different form of chakra that wasn't his, thus negating the seal.

"You look sad Naruto-sama." Musubi told him with a sad expression on her face, with one of her hands gently touching the side of his face.

"He was my best friend, but he betrayed me so many times. It kind of leaves some pretty deep scars. I had defeated him, and showed that I was stronger... that my dream was stronger than his. I am sure that he is dead now, but having your best friend stab you in the back... of course, if he didn't I wouldn't have met you now would I?" Naruto asked as he winked at her, and sat up and leaned back with his arms holding him up. Of course, he was just hiding the hurt from Musubi, but even he would admit that Sasuke had left a pretty deep scar with his actions.

Everything Naruto had earned in his life, his friends, people that respected him, his strength, and his dreams... Sasuke had taken them from him because he didn't like losing. To know that somebody you had some respect for you do something to you hurt.

"That is so beautiful Naruto-sama." Musubi said with teary eyes to the last part, about him meeting her. Naruto scratched the back of his head, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, thanks I guess. I mean, if I got into a depression everytime something didn't go my way then I would be pretty pathetic. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and if I am not always moving forward in my life then my life will get pretty boring." Naruto stated with a grin on his face as he pointed to himself with his thump. Musubi had stars in her eyes at what she viewed as her Ashikabi being super cool.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, Musubi will always be with you to keep things from being boring!" Musubi delcared boldly, and Naruto nodded to her claim. He doubted that he was going to get bored with her around. Naruto reached around his back and felt the base of his spine, where he kept getting a small amount of sharp pain. He could tell something was lodged there, but he couldn't tell what it was or how it got there in the first place. Naruto almost gasped when he felt something there that didn't belong there.

It felt just like a smaller version of the black rod that Nagato had used, though this one was the same size as a needle, and it was at a strange angle that he wouldn't notice normally. It was just because he had been pierced by one of them before. This one seemed to be on automatic, using his own chakra to fuel it and take away his ability to use his legs. That would also explain why he had a crack in the base of his spine, and could still feel his legs. He wasn't paralyzed naturally, his legs were being forcefully resistricted in their use. He wasn't able to gain his ability to use chakra back, but this implied that one day he could regain his ability to walk to some degree. He had little doubt that having this stuck inside of his spine for much longer would leave his legs in a numbed state for a long time.

"Hey Musubi-chan, do me a favor and tell me what you see at the base of my spine." Naruto said as he lifted the back of his shirt up and gestured to just above his butt. Musubi looked at the area with a critical eye, and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Am I suppose to find something Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked with a curious look on her face, and Naruto grabbed her hand and moved it to the barely needle size in width pinprick that was sticking out of the base of his spine. It stuck out by about a millimeter, and it was only the fact that he had noticed Sasuke's chakra that he had noticed it in the first place. She let out a confused looke when she felt something strange, filled with the most foul of energies. She got her fingertips on it, and she pulled on it and a small thing thinner than a bee stinger and about the length of a needle slipped out of his spine.

Naruto let out a sigh on relief not that was gone.

Naruto closed his eyes and made an attempt to make move his legs, only for them to still not respond to him. He could feel them a bit better now, but he guessed that was the best he could do right after having ti extracted from him. Now he would have to just let his wounds heal on their own, and allow himself to gradually regain the use of his legs. At the moment, and for the near future he would more than likely be stuck in a wheelchair.

Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to be doing the fighting anyway. Musubi was more than likely going to be the one doing all the fighting, not because she believed him to be weak, but because she more than likely wanted to do the fighting. He could tell she had a dream that she wanted to complete, and he couldn't take that dream away from her. He would stay out of the fights simply because he knew what it felt like to have his dream ripped from him, and he couldn't rip somebodies dream away from him when they loved him like Musubi. Musubi deserved the chance to fight and die for her dream, and he had no right to stop her from that.

He could only train her, and hope that she would be okay.

She truly wanted to win the Sekirei Plan, and for that reason alone Naruto would stay out of this. Naruto would always protect his friends, but people had the right to fight for themselves if they had something they were going to strive for. It didn't take a genius to know that Musubi was a fighter at heart, and taking fighting away from a person like Musubi would be heart breaking for her. It wasn't like Naruto could interfere anyway, if the fact he still couldn't feel his legs were anything.

"Hey Musubi-chan, tell me... If I could fight by your side, would you want me to?" Naruto asked with a soft smile on his face. She looked at him for a second, before she shook her head.

"But you are fighting besides me. Your feelings are what give me the power to fight anything that comes at me. Your love is all I need to fight!" Musubi declared, telling all that Naruto needed to hear to make his choice. Even if he were to regain the ability to use his legs, he would not fight the Sekirei. Instead, he would make sure to only ever fight should they attack him directly.

Naruto had lost out on his dream to become Hokage.

He would not take away Musubi's desire to fight strong opponents.

Naruto granned Musubi by the arms, and pulled her into a soft kiss. Her glowing pink wings of energy, and the entire room lit up with the proof of their bond. Her power increased, and when he stopped kissing her he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. With that kiss, he was able to understand more than any words could say how she was feeling about this matter.

Naruto would not let Musubi get taken from him though. If she wanted to fight in his place, then he would have to make sure that she was strong enough to win.

Tomorrow, Musubi would start her training!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Don't make any assumptions, Naruto getting use of his legs again is NOT promised. That was only the CAUSE of his legs being messed up. It being removed won't magically give him his legs back.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Spar

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sat in front of Musubi in the backyard of Maison Izumo, after a fufilling breakfast that had been provided by Miya he had rushed Musubi to the yard so that he could see what she could do. She was shaking in excitement, bouncing on the tips of her toes back and forth in a natural attempt to dismiss some of the energy from her body. Naruto looked over at the porch, and he could clearly see Miya standing there with a sheathed sword in her hands to stop the fight if she had to. Of course, she seemed to be looking at him.

Of course she was, since he had sounded so sure of himself when he told her he could take on Musubi.

"Naruto-sama, I am so happy right now! I promise not to hurt you though!" Musubi let out a shout of delight, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He smiled at her enthusiam, and couldn't fault her for the fact that she had the right to be a little overconfident in her chances of landing a hit on him. Miya was giggling into her hand, and Naruto was more than a little annoyed by that. He could handle Musubi underestimating him, since she was his Sekirei and had only seen him at his weakest, but this woman had never seen him when he was severely hurt after his fight with Sasuke.

"Then come on." Naruto told her simply, and she ran towards him at a speed most humans would have extreme trouble following. Her fist was already pulled back in a punch, and Naruto could see exactly what she was going to do next. Musubi was strong no doubt, he could sense the amazing power in her arms... BUT, what he was seeing was an attack that was a straight punch. Naruto used one hand to push the left side of the wheelchair and used his right hand to redirect the punch away from himself by pushing on her wrist. Taking his left hand, he grabbed her extended arm by the elbow, and used his right hand and placed the palm on her rips.

Naruto pushed on his right hand, and pulled her towards and over his body as he threw her so that she landed on her back on the ground.

Power and speed meant shit, if your opponent knew what you were going to do next, how to respond to it, and had the reaction time need to prevent you from touching them.

As it was, Musubi jumped back to her feet and turned around to face Naruto again with a grin on her face. She rushed him and threw another straight punch. Naruto could see that she was placing far to much tension in her shoulders and elbow, and though tension in a punch can be a good thing if used correctly, the way Musubi was doing it was just making her waste energy, and potentially hurt herself. Naruto moved his head to the right, before he turned it adn clamped his chin down on her wrist. Naruto grabbed her by the front of her gi, and used his other hand to stady his wheelchair and he threw her over himself again, and this time she slammed into the wooden fence and cracked it with her back, before she hit the ground face first.

She hopped up, barely affected by the throw, and started to run at him again. She jumped and tried to kick him, but he used his forearm to change the direction of the kick to above his head. Musubi was forced to spin around in the air so that her back was facing him. Naruto grabbed her skirt, and yanked Musubi down so that her ass smashed into the ground. Naruto rolled himself backwards with a grin on his face, and stayed a good distance away from Musubi.

"Owchie." Musubi said as she rubbed her butt, unknowingly flipping her skirt up as she rubbed her showing white panties... that clung tightly to her ass, and showed off the sides of her butt. Naruto looked away a little, not wanting sexual thought to confuse him in the middle of a fight. He could let them confuse, arouse, him later. Right now he was focused on making Musubi a better fighter than she was now. As she was now, she was more than likely to lose very quickly. Her movements were very forced, like she had been taught fighting by learning how a boy would fight.

She wasn't a boy though, so the moves of a muscled man wouldn't work very well for her body. She needed something that would let her flow more freely, and use her natural agile body.

"Come on Musubi-chan, lets see what else you have." Naruto said, and she stopped rubbing her butt, with her skirt now only showing a little bit of her panties since she was only slightly bent over... she was still showing a good amount of ass... whoever had designed this outfit had Naruto's approval. The slightest movements made her breasts bounce in an exagerated way, and always made sure to show off her amazing ass.

"Okay Naruto-sama, Musubi will give it her all!" Musubi said as she stopped holding back a lot of her speed and went at him full force, forgetting to hold back in her excitement. Naruto was surprised by the huge difference, but with how forced her movements were it made no difference. He had dodged much faster than her before, and all he had to do was grab her by the wrist and lean forward and push her fist into the ground... without touching the ground. He pulled up at the last moment and made Musubi punch herself in the face and go flying. The force of her own punch to the face actually making her feel more than a little pain.

Miya was certainly surprise by how well Naruto was fighting a Sekirei while in a wheelchair. He fought against a superior, in her mind, opponent with very little difficulty. It was almost like he wasn't even human with how fast his reaction time was. Naruto further pushed the advantage by reaching into the pouch he had attached to his wheelchair and pulled out three shuriken. He swung his arm and threw the throwing stars at Musubi before she could even hit the ground. He wasn't aiming for any vital points, or even to stick them in her for that matter.

He was just testing how well she respond to mid-air assualts from a distance.

She didn't respond well when they passed her, and three small cuts appeared on her left arm before they shuriken stuck inside of the fence behind her. She hit the ground boobs and stomach first, with her upper body bouncing up a little from her breasts, which also bounced when she bounced up. She placed her hands on the ground and got into a kneeling position, while Naruto twitched his fingers and showed that the shuriken were attached to wire. The wire pulled the shuriken out of the fence and sent them flying back at Musubi, who actually noticed them and rolled out of the way as they clipped her clothes a little before landing in his hand. He placed the shuriken back up, before he draw a kunai and held it in a reverse grip.

He raised it above his head, before he saw Musubi running at him again. He saw the pink long cloths rushing behind her, before he threw it at the right moment. Musubi ran at him, while the kunai pierced her ribbon hanging from her stomach and nailed it to a tree. She jerked and tripped, before falling back on her butt.

"Wow, Naruto-sama really is strong." Musubi declared with a proud smile on her face, while Naruto rolled forward and pulled the kunai out of the tree and let her go. Her clothes could easily be fixed with a light application of sewing, and the fact that she had an entire box filled with copies of the same outfit, panties included. She had more clothes than he did, but for some reason he figured she would need more changes of her clothes.

"Thanks, I have a lot of training... the biggest thing I learned I learned from watching toads. The ability to be completely still." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

"Huh? How does being still help teach you how to fight." Musubi asked with a true confused look, and even Miya had a slightly confused expression on her face on the porch, his words confusing her as well. She had never heard of how being perfectly still could come in handy in a fight, or rather, she had never seen how being still would come in handy in the middle of an intense battle.

"If you can be perfectly still, and stay like that... then you have complete control over your body. Your body don't do anything you don't tell it to do, and you not only gain perfect balance, but also you learn how to relax yourself in a fight. Increasing your speed, power, and durability. Being perfectly still, means controlling every single muscle and making it not move." Naruto explained with a grin on his face. His sage training had trained his body in the art of having complete and utter control over his every movement. His reaction time was boosted since he could relax, and with his relaxed state he could take more hits. Being relaxed, while having perfect control over the body, lets you put the perfect amount of flow and tension in each blow, and lets you run faster with more control.

"That is so cool Naruto-sama, can you teach Musubi how to do that too?!" The hyper girl asked like a small child, tons of energy included. Miya was surprised at what Naruto had said, now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She had never heard of that, the control of ones body was one thing, but she had always believed that complete and utter control over the smallest of muscles was something that couldn't be done.

That would be like becoming one with nature, it was impossible for creatures with more than the most basic intelegence to do.

To be completely still and relaxed, meant that you didn't even react to anything you didn't want to react to. It trained your reaction time to such a limit, as well as your ability to understand what was happning, that you could barely be considered within the realm of normal fighters... or even abnormal fighters. She doubted than even most the strongest of fighters could defeat somebody that had that art mastered, because you would have a damn hard time of hitting them, while they would have an easy time hitting you.

This training technique... she considered it something that was completely impossible, because even she couldn't sitt completely still without moving a single muscle. She was graceful with her movements sure, but she still made moves. To think a human had mastered something that she couldn't do was both frightening, and amazing... though much more frightening than amazing. It meant that humans had amazing potential that they weren't even tapping.

It was not a pleasant thought.

"I plan to teach you this, but first comes the not so fun part... telling you what you didn't do right. First, you place WAY to much tension in your body when you run, dodge, and attack. It makes it so easy to know what you are going to do next, since you pretty much tell me what you are going to do. Loosen up a bit." Naruto told her and he threw a punch that way he was expecting her to throw one, relaxing a tiny bit in the joints. Musubi watched him throw test punches with excited eyes, and she started to through some of her own, more relaxed punches as well.

The difference was amazing, he could already see her getting better with each punch she threw... and with each unch she threw her breasts bounced and jiggled a lot as well. Naruto stared at her breasts for a few moments... which turned into whole minutes that he was watching her boobs bounce. He was a hot blooded male, and Musubi had pretty much perfect boobs, large, perky, bouncy, and soft. They didn't even show any signs that they were going to sag in the near or distant future.

Even Tsunade's boobs were smaller than Musubi's... then again, Musubi had a smaller waist than Tsunade. Tsunade was a bit bigger around the waist, making her own breasts seem smaller when compared to Musubi.

Musubi wasn't even about to ask for a break from punching the air, and the more progress she made, the more her progress also slowed down. At first she made large improvement when she got used to that style of punching, and the more she got used to it, the less progress she made. While she learned at an amazing rate, she also burned out her ability to improve at just as incredible a rate. She wasn't getting worse, but she was making slower improvements after she gets used to something. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, wondering what her style of learning would be.

She wasn't even ready to start meditation training with the hopes of completing it. She was like him, hyper and willing to learn, but unable to sit still... well at least he learned how to sit still and gain perfect control over his body. Naruto shook his head, and just focused on watching Musubi train herself as he instructed. Naruto looked at the kunai in his hand for a second, before he held it up to the sunlight... and then he dropped it a second later when he saw the image of a woman in the kunai for a split second. Naruto blinked and picked up the kunai from his lap, before he looked at it again and sighed in relief when he only saw the relfection of his eyes.

What was that?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Ghost?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Musubi's waist is thinner than Tsunade's, even if Tsunade has a bigger BUST, Musubi's boobs are bigger because her waist is slimmer.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I admit, that you are rather talented for a person in a wheelchair." Miya told Naruto as the two of them sat on the porch, with him out of his wheelchair and sitting at the edge with his legs laying under him. He was sitting seiza position, much like Miya, and the two of them were watching as Musubi trained herself by running around in a relaxed state. Just running around, and sometimes dodging a low speed shuriken from Naruto, and tossing it back, to hone her dodging instincts.

"I take offense to that." Naruto said dully, before he heard the sound of walking behind them. He turned around just when the sliding door opened up. Musubi didn't notice because she was too busy running around, and Naruto absentmindedly tossed a shuriken at her and nicked her shirt, placing a long cut across her shirt, and revealing part of her breasts to the world around her. Musubi gave a yelp of surprise, not having expected that, and she tripped and landed flat on her face from the surprise.

What, even if he was only half paying attention, his aim was more than good enough to only scratch her clothes if that was what he wanted. Naruto twitched his finger, and ths shuriken back flying back to his hand when the wire was pulled.

"Hey Miya, when is breakfast going to be ready?" A female voice asked, and the owner of said voice was standing at the open door. Naruto turned his head to the voice, and his eyes widened as a quick spritz of blood shot from his nose... for a half second before it vanished when Naruto wiped it away. He had the right to a nosebleed when he saw who was at the door.

It was a woman, it was a sexy woman.

She had long brown hair that went to butt and a little beyond that, and some of her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the left side of her head that hung down loosely. She was fair skinned, and her hair was a dark brown color, with matching dark brown eyes that shined with amusement. She was of a slender build like Musubi, and also like Musubi she was very large breasted with breasts that bounced with each and every move. She had good sized hips that were more pronounced by her slim waist. With sexy thighs that were a mere part of her long legs she was easily a 10 on the scale from 1 to 10 in hotness. Her breasts were attracting a lot of his attention that the moment, simply because she was only wearing... well nothing to cover them up. Her small pink nipples were on full display for everyone to see.

She also wore no panties at the moment, being completely nude as small vagina was being shown right to Naruto. He had no clue if she was a nudist, or had no sense of modesty... or just didn't care, but he was not against what he was seeing right now. He was lucky that he had trained himself in not getting boners whenever he peeked at adult magazines or at the hotsprings with the pervy sage. If he hadn't done that, then he would most likely be hiding an awkward boner right now.

"Uzume... it is very inapproapriate for a young lady to leave her room in the nude." Miya lectured with a stern look on her face. The girl was apparently named Uzume, and she flinched back from Miya for a second when a purple aura started to appear around the woman.

"It's fine, I'm wearing panties this time... see." Uzume said as she pointed down at herself and looked down between the valley of her breasts. When she looked down, she was not only made aware of the fact she was wearing no bra, but she was also wearing no panties... and that there was a blong boy that was about 17 years old sitting next to Miya. "Oh, I guess I'm not wearing any right now." She stated with a tap to the side of her head with her fist, much like being naked was like forgetting your pen.

Naruto liked this girl... because she seemed fun.

"Uzume... we currently have a new resident, and I would prefer if his attention was not drawn to the breaking of one of my rules." Miya stated as she pointed out Naruto, who raised his hand.

"Hello, hot naked lady, I am Naruto Uzumaki... the new guy. Over there was running around is Musubi. I do not mind you being naked in the slightest, please feel free to remain naked." Naruto told her with a lazy wave of his hand, and a large smile on his face that showed off perfect teeth. Miya grabbed the sheath of her sword, and smacked it against... Naruto's kunai when he raised it up to defend himself from and the unwarranted attack on his person. Miya was surprised for the moment, while Uzume looked between Naruto blocking Miya's sword out of instinct, and the look on Miya's face.

Miya had a slowly growing smile, that was never good. Behind Miya was a floating purple mask with yellow horns, and a balding problem with jagged teeth.

"Ghost!?" Naruto shouted in shock at seeing the ghostly apparition and used his used to jump up in the air and into Uzume's arms, while she herself was looking away from the mask floating. Naruto threw his kunai at the 'ghost' and all it did was float through it and made the entire thing vanish. Naruto was shivering, before he got himself under control when he realized that he was in the arms of a naked girl with her boob pressing against his chin.

"I am going to go put something on... you can stand up now you know?" Uzume told him, and Naruto looked at her nipples for a moment, before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts.

"No way, if this place is haunted then I am NOT letting some freaky ghost put a curse on me. I fucking HATE ghosts!" Naruto groaned out, and Uzume chuckled to herself.

"Ghosts? I am not aware that such a thing exists, Uzumaki-kun." Miya said with an all to sweet smile, while Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression. He was not going to be told that thing he just saw was not some form of ghostly demojn thing coming for his soul. That damn thing had looked just like the Shinigami's face, and he had seen what that creepy as hell thing did to people's souls. It ate them, and he was not about to get his souls eaten by demon god that liked to eat souls for breastfast, brunch, lunch, linner, and dinner... people died a lot, so the god of death ate a lot.

"Nope, I would rather stay in the arms of a hot nude woman than be next to you and get haunted." Naruto said as he shook his head and unknowingly, or knowingly and just like liked it, kept hitting his face against Uzume's boob and made it jiggle.

"This hot nude woman is named Uzume... nice to meet you Bro. Now if you excuse me, I need to go put some clothes on before Miya brings that thing out again." Uzume said as she let go of Naruto, expecting him to land on his feet. Instead she was surprised when he just hit the ground, but she quickly hurried out of the area and closed the door behind her when she saw the look that Miya was sending her. Naruto shook his head, before he looked at Miya with a deadpan look on his face.

If that thing wasn't a real ghost, and just some kind of illusion, then he had nothing to fear from it... actually, his kunai made it vanish so everytime it appeared he would just throw something at it and make it go away. Naruto held his chest and let out a calming sigh of relief, knowing that he had nothing to fear from that thing made things so much better. He was more surprised when it suddenly appeared than anything else, and his fear of ghosts had taken hold of him and made him overreact to what was a minor threat.

"Don't do that again with me around, ever. I hate ghosts." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and Miya started to smile at him... before her eyes widened when she looked behind Naruto and she saw the snarling image of the head of a fox looking at her with an intense of look of hatred on it's face. The fox was orange in color, and had dark rings around it's bright red eyes. It had black lips with sharp teeth showing. Miya actually shivered and unknowingly back away from Naruto the smallest amounts at the image that was floatingf behind Naruto's body... which only she could see apparently if Musubi not noticing anything was to mean anything.

The large head was snarling at her, and only her... and Naruto didn't even seem to notice that his killing intent was flaring with his words, his own emotions on high from the close encounter with the ghostly specter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Uzumaki-kun." Miya said with a sweet smile, recovering from her shock moments later. Naruto blinked at her smile in confusion, not as sure if she had done anything on purpose, or if she was agreeing with his request. He didn't notice that the fox head behind him vanished as well. Naruto frowned, before he looked down at his hands and started to grip them into fists.

Uzume... was an interesting girl.

She had an inner energy, just like Musubi and Homura... yet her inner energy was so much different than Musubi's strong energy, or Homura's burning energy. Musubi had energy that combined with her muscles and strengthened her body to amazing amounts of pure strength. Homura had energy, if Naruto was right, that would allow him to summon and direct the flow of flames that he had created.

Uzume, that girl's energy had felt so soft... it was like his body had been wrapped and carressed by silk covers gently, but with silk that was made as strong as sturdy as steel. Her energy had been completely focused around her back and arms where it was most potent. The energy felt like elemental chakra, in the fact that it seemed like it would be able to create an element out of the energy itself... if that was true, then this Uzume might have the power to use her energy to create some kind of strong, and soft, cloth that she could use for battle. By that logic, then since the humans of this world had zero inner energy, and he could only tell a person's energy when he was very close by or touching them... then Uzume was a Sekirei like Musubi.

Yet, unlike with Musubi when he first met her, or Homura... her energy didn't even try to connect with him. It was like her energy was complete as it was, unlike the incomplete energy that Musubi had, had at one point... and the unstable and imcomplete energy that Homura had when Naruto had touched him. Musubi's energy was now complete like the one he just felt, so not only was Uzume a Sekirei, but she was also a Sekirei that had been winged by an Ashikabi. Naruto grinned to himself for a moment, just imagining the odds of meeting one of the future opponents of Musubi. He could tell that Uzume was stronger than Musubi at the moment, just by the the experienced feel about her.

"Hey Musubi-chan, come over here and give me a hand." Naruto called out, and Musubi rushed over to him with a smile on her face. She picked his wheelchair up from the yard and placed it next to him on the porch, and Naruto grabbed the sides of it and lifted himself up and got situated on the seat. He shifted himself, before he got nice and comfy in his chair.

"How was I doing Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked with an excited look on her face.

"I can't really say until we get you a better sparring partner. Somebody closer to your level so that I can see what you are capable of now. I feel you won't give your all in a fight against me." Naruto said, knowing that she wouldn't even try and punch him with the full brunt of her power. Of course, the ability to actually land a hit on him was out of the range of her abilities at the moment.

"I would be more than happy to train the young lady... it looks like she needs a few lessons in modesty as well." Miya said as she gave a dull glance at the exposed nipple that had slipped out through the cut that Naruto had made in the cloths, and the fact that Musubi didn't even notice or care that her breast showing seemed to irk Miya in some way. It would seem to Naruto that Miya had something against female nudity, or just plain nudity.

"Modesty?" Musubi asked with a tilted head.

"Oh my, I can only wonder what the beastly Uzumaki-kun would do with such a young girl like you." Miya said, slipping in a not so slide taunt against Naruto. He twitched in annoyance at the taunt, and sent Miya a dirty look. Naruto was slightly pissed at that comment made at his expense.

"Musubi-chan, you don't have to care about a thing like modesty. If your clothes are ruined, and you are in the middle of a fight, then it would be stupid to cover yourself up in the middle. You would just weaken yourself by wasting an arm." Naruto told her with a glare at Miya, who blinked at him actually going against her on this. Naruto had heard stories of people that had there clothes ripped, and they were defeated because they were dumb enough to care about modesty in the middle of a fight.

"Musubi is still wondering what modesty is." Musubi pointed out, and before Miya could interupted Naruto raised a hand.

"Modesty is something where you keep your better traits to yourself, or don't go bragging or showing something off." Naruto told her, and she seemed to be having trouble with something for a few seconds.

"Does Naruto-sama not like Musubi's body?" Musubi asked with a slightly let down look on her face... a look that was just adorable.

"I like your body Musubi-chan, you look very pretty. I don't want other people seeing your body though either... just don't place your modesty above your life." Naruto said awkwardly, never having had to explain something like this to somebody before. Musubi stopped pouting as a large smile came over her face.

"I'm happy Naruto-sama likes my body." Musubi told him truthfully, without hesitation. Miya smiled at the bond the two of them had, while Naruto smiled and turned himself around, before he started to wheel himself back into the Inn.

"Hey Musubi-chan, you continue what you were doing. I am going to go out and look around the city for a bit." Naruto told her, and she nodded with a big grin on her face. Miya took a step to her feet, and as Naruto went inside of the Inn he sawe Uzume standing against the wall fully clothes now. She was wearing a very tight pink shirt with purple sleeves that went to just under her elbows, and a yellow star on the center of her shirt. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra, since the bumps of her nipples were still visible... and she wore jeans that were tight on her ass, and went down to just below her knees. Finally, she had on simple sandles.

She still looked hot, even with clothes.

"Sorry about earlier Bro, sometimes I forget to put on clothes in the morning." Uzume said awkwardly, like Miya was going to come running in.

"Don't worry, I won't run and tell Miya on you. Anyway, the view was very nice... surprising... but nice." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and for the first time Uzume noticed that Naruto was in a wheelchair. Blinking, she gained a slightly sad, or understanding, look on her face when she saw his perfectly healed legs, meaning that either his legs were weak... or he just didn't have the ability to walk.

"Wow Bro, look at you go. Somebody has a lot of confidence to tell that to a 'lady' like myself." Uzume said, adding quotes to the word lady to show that she was joking around with him. Naruto heard a shout of pain and surprise from Musubi, meaning that Miya had taken it upon herself to be Musubi's sparring partner. Uzume was grinning at Naruto, and he at her, before he rolled up next to her.

"What straight male would bitch and moan about seeing awesome tits? Yeah, there is a time and a place, but to NOT enjoy them when you have the moment... that is just wrong." Naruto said with a confident expression, and Uzume grinned wider and chuckled to herself.

"I like you, you have a great sense of humor... and make some sense. Though most girls won't just display their hot bods to you." Uzume said as she gave her own boobs a bounce and grabbed them with her hands. Naruto rolled his eyes, before she grinned even wider at how he wasn't getting offended by her.

"Thanks, and if you ever want to get naked again... feel free to do just that." Naruto said as he rolled passed her, and she grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and started to push him. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, and she shrugged.

"I know the city pretty well, if you need to go somwhere just ask me and I can take you there. I think Miya will blow a gasket at me if I stay here much longer today. I have a feeling she won't feed me breakfast, so I was going to head out anyway." Uzume said with an awkward smile on her face as she sent a fearful look at the sliding door. Naruto shrugged, not really minding the company while Musubi worked on getting stronger. He didn't know why, but he believed that Miya would be able to help Musubi a little bit while he was gone.

"You know a place where I can get some of these?" Naruto asked as he took out a shuriken and kunai from his pouch, and Uzume looked at them for a second before she shrugged.

"I know a place that sells stuff like it, but not exactly like that." Uzume said with a shrug. She had been watching Naruto's little show against Musubi, the spar, and had been impressed by his ability to be able to stand alone against a Sekirei while in a wheelchair. Those knifes that he had been using, and the throwing stars, were some pretty old fashion Japanese weaponry. Something she would only expect from a ninja, but Naruto didn't act like the a ninja that she had heard of.

"Okay then, off we go... oh, and you think you have to hide anything from me... Musubi is a Sekirei just like you." Naruto said, surprising Uzume for a brief moment that he had been able to tell that she was a Sekirei.

"How did you find that out?" Uzume asked as she pushed him through the halls.

"One... your boobs are about the same size as Musubi's. Two, when you don't act like a normal girl when naked. Three, you were able to hold me without any strain at all. Four, the symbol on the back of your neck when you turned around to go back inside... great ass by the way." Naruto said with a dull tone. Uzume palmed her forehead, almost having forgot that she had turned around when she was naked, meaning that the guy could have seen her crest with ease.

Not to mention, she had yet to see a human woman with breasts her size... she figured there were some out there, but she doubted that it was a common trait. Then again, there were plenty of Sekirei with flat, small, below average, average, and above average breasts. Though, there were plenty with large breasts like herself and that Musubi girl.

"So... my boobs gave me away?" Uzume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that." Naruto said as he thought about the inner energy that she had in her. Honestly, that was the only thing that gave her away. Everything else were just things that she either had in common with Musubi, or weren't normal traits for a human girl to have. He had only seen like three humans in his life with Sekirei sized breasts like that. Tsunade, Mei, and maybe Hinata... he had never seen her breasts fully so he couldn't judge, but he had heard good things about this from Ino, who gossiped a lot.

"So... you know I am a Sekirei... what now?" Uzume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, it isn't my fight. If you don't start anything with me or Musubi-chan, then we won't have to fight at all. I would prefer that we didn't fight actually. You are somebody I would like to become friends with... Uzume-chan." Naruto said with a grin on his face, that turned into a serene smile that warmed up Uzume's face. Not the romantic kind of blush, but she did heat up a little at the warmth and genuine kindness in his tone. It made her happy to know that such amazingly kind people still existed in the world today.

"You are an unique person Bro... I like unique people." Uzume told him with a genuine smile on her own face. Naruto and Uzume grinned at each other moments later. They both noticed that they had similar grins, before they left Maison Izumo together and reached the street. Naruto looked at one of his kunai, and for some reason he was sure that something strange was going to happen today. Maybe it came with being a sage, visions of the future and what-not, but he ewa sure that something was going to happen involving a kunai... knife.

Strange.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Knifes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Boob size is decided by Waist AND Bust measurements. Tsunade has a bigger BUST size, but she ALSO has a bigger WAIST making her breasts smaller than Musubi, who has a much slimmer figure!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is a great idea." Naruto said as he looked down from the top of a street that went towards the hunting store that Uzume had told him about. She was with him, currently sitting on top of his lap with a grin on her face as she looked down the street as well, the pretty busy street. She had one of her arms around his shoulders, and was pressing his face against the side of her breast. She knew that he could feel with his legs, so she got herself nice and situated on top of his lap in the most arousing way she could to tease him.

"This is a horrible idea... and I love it." Uzume corrected him with a smirk on her face... even though doing this was her idea. She wanted him to race down the hill in the wheelchair, though it wasn't a very long hill it was just steep enough that it would be a great little boost in speed. Nothing he or most Sekirei couldn't handle, but it would still be fun for them. Unlike the hill that Naruto ended going up backwards with Musubi when she let go of him without warning him or thinking about what would happen.

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he let go of the wheels, and the effect was instant. They started out slowly rolling down the hill, before they picked up speed within seconds. They zoomed down the side of the street, and the more speed they picked up the more their hair was picked up by the wind and pushed behind them. They both laughed loudly as they went down the hill, until they started to go far to fast for comfort... much faster than they had been meaning to go. They could see cars rushing through the streets that they were about to enter, and the two of them looked at each other for a second.

They were fucked if they didn't do something.

"One, two, three." Naruto and Uzume said in unison and they both threw a fist to each other. Naruto played the paper, and Uzume played rock. Naruto smirked at not having to be the one to save him, so with a sigh Uzume held her hand out and caught ahold of a street light and used it to spin them around and change the direction they were going. She didn't accounted for the fact that by changing direction, she directed them towards a building 10 feet away.

They slammed into a brick wall... hard.

Well, Uzume turned so that she was straddling his lap with her legs and his face was between her breasts. She had seen him beat up a Sekirei, but she hadn't seem him get hit by a large amount of force. She took the hit to her back like a champ, not letting it faze her all that much. She would bruise a little, but that would be healed up in a day or two. She was more worried about her new friend's safety, even though it would have been very beneficial to her to let him get hurt, she wasn't that kind of person. She was actually fond of the guy already, him and his fun loving spirit that liked to take risks for the sake of having a good time.

'My face in large breasts is going to become a common thing isn't it.' Naruto thought in a dull internal voice. He liked having his face between large breasts like Uzume's, and the fact it was like resting his face in the world's softest pillows was a bonus. Uzume moved off of him, before she stood up and placed her hand on her back with a light grin on her face. It was obvious she wasn't that hurt, but even he could tell that she was going to be sore.

"Well that was fun, and painful, but still fun." Uzume said as she stood up straight, and the sound of her back cracking was heard. Her breasts bounced up and down when the sudden crack shaking her body, and Naruto stared at them, before he shook his head and remembered that he was going towards the store for a reason. He still needed to stock up on some kunai and shuriken if he could find them, though he was sort of doubting that he would be able to find what he wad looking for. Uzume's breasts being pushed to the back of his mind, he saw that the store that he had landed against was the very same hunting/camping store that they had been doing towards.

"At least we got to where we were going." Naruto said with a grin on his, before he saw Uzume reach out and wipe under his nose with a cloth she pulled from nowhere, before she grinned.

"Somebody had a nosebleed." Uzume said with a grin on her face as she showed the red stained white cloth that she had used to wipe under his nose. Naruto blushed for half a second, before he snorted in amusement.

"What? Do you want some kind of prize. Have you seen yourself?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he rolled himself up to the door, and it opened on it's own. He was only moderately startled by the self-opening door this time, and just rolled his way inside of the building with Uzume following after him. She was still chuckling at him for getting a nose bleed over her boobs, but she would admit that it wasn't completely hit fault. She looked at her reflection in one of the security mirrors and winked at herself, before giving her butt a light spank.

She was a hot piece of ass!

Naruto looked at the selection of different kinds of hunting knifes, and any combat knifes that could find. So far he wasn't having any real luck finding a good kunai that he could use. Instead Naruto looked along the rows of shelves and saw knifes with shorter blades and more squared off handles, with a more straight edges instead of the angled egde of a kunai. Naruto reached up for a package of those kinds of knifes, before his hand brushed up against the hand of another person wearing a long black glove without fingertips that covered up to above her elbow. The second his hand touched the feminine hand, he felt energy coming from the hand of the person he touched.

The hand jerked away, and Naruto looked to his left, while Uzume walked down another isle and started to compare the different kinds of knifes and other more blades based weapons. She had seen the Sekirei crest on some of them, showing that this store was funded by MBI and certified to carry weapons. In other isles she could see other kinds of different weapons as well, but she was pretty sure that Naruto had no use for a trident. One, the length of the staff would get in the way for a person in a wheelchair. Two handed weapons weren't the best choice when you needed at least one of your hands to retain your mobility.

"Sorry about that, did you want that?" Naruto asked as he looked at the source of the energy that had touched him. Naruto blinked when he saw that he was looking at a girl, an attractive young woman. She was a very attractive woman with short black hair that fell down to the length of her chin, with her bangs cut above her eyes, which were light brown color, a common color though the shade was different. She had slightly tanned skin, and was taller for a woman than others than he had seen... just a little taller than Uzume maybe. She wore a purple top that had a turtle neck, no sleeves, and cut off at her stomach so that most of her stomach could be seen. She had larger than the normal for breast, though not to the size of Musubi or Uzume... just above average.

She wore a knee length, black, skirt with a slit up the right leg to show off her legs and thighs, and on each arm above her gloves were weight bands with pockets for iron to be inserted into it. With a tattoo on her left shoulder that had the number 72 in light purple, and black socks that went up to her knees, and dark brown shoes. Like both Uzume and Musubi, this girl's figure was slender and she was just perfect in the hips, waist, and even bust for her size.

Once more energy was one of the more unique ones that he had sensed. She had a quick, metal feel to her energy. It was like cold metal, though it didn't feel like a sword either. It didn't really have a place where it was thicker than the rest, and it spread out evenly through her whole body. It even had that same incomplete feel to it that he had first felt from Musubi, then from Homura. Then it clicked for Naruto, this was the very same girl that he had seen in the relfection of his kunai. Her energy was smaller and more compact, with that cold metal kunai feel to it. Naruto felt like smacking himself for not noticing it sooner.

"Ah... ah... Ashi-" The girl started to stammer out with a slightly shocked expression on her face, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. Handing her the package of knifes, he rolled himself around and started to wheel himself down the other way and look for a new set of knifes. Those ones in the girls hands were the closest to kunai that he had seen, but kunai weren't the only weapon he knew how to wield. He knew how to wield daggers, short swords, shuriken, and staffs. If he could find something else, then that girl was more than welcome to the knifes. He didn't notice the girl holding one hand over her heart, while the other one extended over to him.

"Strange girl, wonder if she is shy like Hinata." Naruto said, not knowing what to think of the stuttering, though the heavy blush that he been on her face seem a little... strange. Naruto didn't really care though, at first he had been given the impression that she was a stronger silent type of woman, until she layed her eyes on him and turned into a blushing, stuttering mess that was having trouble getting her breathing under control.

"Yo Bro, how about something like this?" Uzume asked from another isle as she held up a long hunting knife into the air so that he could see it, and Naruto shook his head. She didn't see it, but she didn't need to. She could figure out that by his silence that it wasn't what he was looking for. Though, she didn't know exactly what he was looking for either. All she knew was that it was a knife, that that he used them for throwing at Musubi when she started to slow down in her training, or look like she wasn't going to be ready for a dodging practice.

"It needs to be something light and sharp, but not compactable. If it can turn in on itself then it isn't right for throwing." Naruto said as he looked over a small box of throwing knifes that were similar to kunai, but lower quality than his own, or the throwing knifes that he had let that girl have. Naruto compared them to the length of the one in his pouch, finding that these ones were shorter than his own, and thinner as well. They weren't going to be very good for any close combat, but they would be good for quickly drawing and throwing them.

"You are really picky about knifes." Uzume said as she peeked over the isle and looked at him with a dull look. Naruto sent her back a dull look, and the two of them just had a small staring contest, before Naruto took one of the knifes from the shelf and tossed it at her. She yelped and he could hear her crashing on the floor, having climbed the shelf to look over it. Naruto grinned to himself, before he looked at the knife set in his other hand. With how cheap they were, he expected them to be made of some pretty weak stuff that would break under superior strength.

"I'm not picky... I just don't want to have to relearn how to throw using the cheap stuff. Knife quality where I am from is SO much better." Naruto muttered to himself, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the same girl from earlier standing there with a blush still on her face.

"What is you name?" She asked after a moment, and Naruto blinked and pointed to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the great and powerful ninja sage." Naruto stated with an amused smile on his face. The woman looked at his wheelchair the second he said great and powerful ninja sage, not believing him for even a moment. Naruto couldn't help it if his last battle had literally been more than likely his last personal battle.

"Ah... Ashikabi-sama, I am Sekirei number 72... Natsu." The woman introduced herself by the name Natsu, and she expected Naruto to be shocked by the word Sekirei, only for him to blink.

"Natsu... nice name, though it is a bit boyish. Can't say it doesn't fit you." Naruto said as he turned back towards the shelf and started to compare the box of throwing knifes in his hand, with a more sturdy but single, steel long knife with an 8 inch blade. It was jagged along the edge, but the back was flat without a real edge to it. It was sort of like a tanto, but shaped like a hunting knife. The sheath collection next to the blades showed that it came with it's own sheath and strap to connect it to the leg.

Natsu grabbed the sides of his face and turned him back towards her.

"You're my Ashikabi-sama, and now I am going to seal the bond with a kiss." Natsu said as she leaned forward to lay a kiss on Naruto's lips. Only for him to hold up the side of the blade and her kiss land on the steel of the blade. She opened her eyes when she felt her lips touch cold metal instead of warm flesh. She had a slightly hurt look in her eyes at being rejected, before she backed up a little. "Why?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"Sorry, but I already have a Sekirei." Naruto said as he turned back towards the knifes, and Natsu looked shocked at what was going on. Uzume took this moment to make her presence known as she walked around the isle and saw a girl that had been saying Ashikabi.

"You know... you CAN get more than one Sekirei. Wasn't that explained to you?" Uzume asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto paused for a second.

"... I forgot. Sorry about that Natsu, I thought Sekirei and Ashimabi were two people teams. I forgot that more than one Sekirei could be bonded to an Ashikabi." Naruto said with a sheepish expression, not even noticing the look of relief that she wasn't being rejected. Uzume rolled her eyes at Naruto, seeing that him being forgetful was something that appeared to be normal for him.

"Is she your Sekirei?" Natsu asked as she fidgetted a little at being in the presence of another Sekirei, suddenly feeling a bit more self-aware of the differences between them. Uzume was not afraid to show off just how large her breasts were, and it certainly made girls with breasts smaller than her's feel a little... overwhelmed. Even by Sekirei standards this woman was among the top-teir of the breasts.

"Nope, this guy is just a friend. An attractive, fun loving friend, but only a friend. I already have my own Ashikabi." Uzume stated while shaking her head. It was nothing against Naruto, and should she had met him first she had little doubt she would have reacted to him, but she had met her own Ashikabi before meeting Naruto. Actually, she had met her own Ashikabi merely a few weeks ago. She was giving off an amused look when the girl suddenly pulled out a knife and got prepared to fight against Uzume, who looked at Naruto. "Bro, you seem to have things handled. I'll see you later... I am still hungry." Uzume said as she rubbed her gut.

"Yeah, see you later." Naruto said with a light wave back at her, and Uzume started to walk out of the store holding her gut.

...

Natsu grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and turned him back towards her, before she leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. The second they kissed, her energy seemed to change and become far more complete in nature than it was before. Now her energy seemed to become much more powerful than before. Glowing wings in a folded up state appeared behind her above her back in the color purple. In the middle of the folded up wings were the same Sekirei symbol that was surrounded by a ring of glowing purple energy. He still didn't have a name for the energy, but when she pushed into the kiss more the wings unfolded and stretched out for the first time, showing 12 long feathers of energy, 6 on each side. He didn't think that the number had anything to do with power. Just that each Sekirei had different wings.

The feathers were more jagged than trhe graceful wings that Musubi had, and they seemed to have a sort of dagger shape to them with very pointed tips. With the opening of her wings, her energy became complete fully. The wings died down, and the glow that had filled up the shop vanished into nothing. Natsu stepped away from Naruto, with her body itself glowing a light purple color.

"By the knifes of the contract, my Ashikabi's stress with be cut down!" Natsu chanted some kind of phrase, and he felt her energy react to the phrase and increase in potency. Naruto blinked, wondering what was the point of those words that she had chanted and how they were connected to her power. He wondered if something like this was what Musubi had said after kissing him, when he hadn't heard what she had said.

Natsu on the other hand was lavishing in the feeling that came with being complete, having an Ashikabi and feeling the formation of the bond between them. It felt amazing that she felt like her body had been thrown into a state of such bliss. She could feel the never ending ability to love that her Ashikabi had, and just how large his heart was that he could forgive almost anything. The pure soul that she had become linked to, and just how amazing he was and those feelings that flowed into her through the bond. She then grinned a grin to herself while almost crying tears of joy.

She had found her Ashikabi, there was no greater joy for a Sekirei than finding their Ashikabi... and she could understand why.

The feeling of being complete... was amazing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 An Unwinged Shadow

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... you are Sekirei 72 Natsu right... is that your full name, or can I just call you Natsu?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, but his tone was one to show that he was joking. Unlike Musubi, who couldn't tell when he was joking or serious thanks to her ignorance of normal ways of talking, Natsu understood that he was messing with her. Instead of taking offense to it, she just smiled and pushed his wheelchair a little faster than before. Both of them had gotten out of that store, and in Naruto's lap were two boxes of the good knives. She carried more than a few on her person as well, hidden in the hidden pockets in her skirt.

"Sekirei 72 just refers to my age. Out of the Sekirei, I am the 72nd one to... actually, I don't really remember that far back. I think it has something to do with when we were fertilized, or our tube numbers. Anyway, just call me Natsu." Natsu told him with a smile on her face as she pushed him, even though she frowned at not remembering why she had been given the number 72.

"Did you pick your name, or did they pick it for you?" Naruto asked, and Natsu smiled.

"They let us pick out own names. Most of us do pick them, and until we pick them we are only known as a number. My favorite Manga is Fairy Tail, so I named myself after one of the main characters... I wish I was a Fire-Type sekirei instead of a Knife-Type." Natsu said with a wave of her hand, but a smile still on her face. She had grown up reading various books, but she liked manga more because she could SEE the characters and their lives. She could see how they reacted to things, instead of just imagining it. The art work was good, and it really got you invested into the characters that much more.

"Fairy Tail what now?" Naruto asked, not knowing what that was about.

"Oh... it is a manga, a kind of picture book. I really like action/ecchi styled books. I figured it would give me ideas... it didn't. The closest person to my style is Erza Scarlet... and I's not an Armor-Type sekirei... stupid knives." Natsu complained at she tossed one of her knives up and caught it. She stopped pushing Naruto when she noticed that Naruto was looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it any good... Fairy Tail I mean?" Naruto asked, and Natsu smiled brightly at being asked something that she could talk to him about.

"I love it a lot. It has good characters, nice actions scenes... a lot of humor, and girls with big breasts like the Sekirei... though most aren't as big as ours." Natsu said as she gestured towards her own above average chest with pride. She wasn't the biggest sekirei out there with a large chest size, but what she lacked in pure size she made up for with perkiness that the larger breasted one had... but not to her level. All Sekirei had perky/soft breasts... no matter their size.

"I might have to read that." Naruto said, before he came to a crashing stop when he slammed into somebody in front of him. Naruto heard a male sound of pain, before he looked in front of him and saw thaqt he had knocked over a man in his late teens with a gray hoodie on over a purple shirt. He had short blond hair with a red cap on his head, and blue eyes like Naruto. He was groaning on the ground, having been knocked off his feet. He started to stand up and looked around for the source of the reason he he was knocked over, before he turned around and saw Naruto sitting there.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Natsu asked, and Naruto knocked against his knees a few times with nothing happening.

"Can't ruin what doesn't work right anyway." Naruto said with a smille grin on his face, and she let out a sigh of relief at that. Naruto was able to joke about his legs easier than she would have liked, but the fact he was able to use a throwing knife... he had bought some after all, showed that he wasn't without some skill with them.

"Hey brat, aren't you going to apologize to me! You just knocked me over, Reiji Koya the lead gangster in this city, over without even a word of apology!" The so called gangster named Reiji Koya shouted at Naruto as he reached into the pocket on the front of his hoodie and showed the handle of a curved blade, trying to intimidate Naruto into saying sorry. Naruto would have said sorry anyway... until this guy had tried to force him into doing something. Naruto hated being told what to do, so Naruto pulled out one of his kunai and sliced forward at a speed the gangster couldn't even follow. A cut appeared across the guy's stomach, cutting open his jacket and the purple shirt underneath it. On his stomach slowly appeared a cut that was only as shallow as a normal papercut that extended across his gut.

...

"I was going to say sorry, until you showed off your toy knife." Naruto said with a twitching smile, showing his own temper as well. Natsu laughed a little to herself, not feeling the need to help Naruto even as Reiji looked embarassed by Naruto cutting him like that. He grit his teeth and pulled out his knife, while Naruto rolled his eyes and sliced again, cutting the handle of the knife so that the blade fell down to the ground, with him only holding onto a handle. He backed up a little, before he frowned at Naruto, who simply looked around and wondered what this Reiji had been doing.

"Hey _brat_... maybe YOU should leave now. The odds aren't in your favor." Natsu threatened Reiji as she pulled out her own knife and showed it off to him, with him freezing in shock at being directly threatened. He grinned a few moments later and swung out with his leg to kick at Naruto, who rolled his eyes, seeing the kick coming he raised his hand and caught it. Gripping the leg, Naruto yanked on it and twisted it so that the guy fell onto his face and rolled on the ground. Reijy scrambled to his feet and looked at Naruto with anger as he pulled out a different knife. He tried to rush towards Naruto, but Natsu jumped over Naruto and landed in front of him. She defended him this time by grabbing the wrist of the offender, before she twisted his arm back his back and pushed him down to the ground with her knee pressing against her kidney.

"Well that doesn't look comfy. Let him up Natsu, he isn't a threat... he still isn't a threat." Naruto said as a hand made itself known by pressing against his shoulder. Naruto felt Sekirei Energy (SE) touch his body. The energy felt darker than any other he had felt before, not evil, just lacking in any light. The energy was very close to the elemental type that had been used by the fire sekirei he had felt, but this element was darker... yet not darkness. If he were to compare it to anything, it would be a more powerful but less fufilled version of the Nara Clan's shadow based jutsu. Hadn't even heard her move behind him, but when a knife touched his throat he smirked and looked at the the mocha skinned hand.

"Hey girl, is this your Ashikabi?" A voice said from behind him, and Naruto looked at the long curved, silver dagger at his throat. Naruto leaned back a little, before he moved a kunai up between his throat and the dagger, before he forced her dagger away and grabbed her hand before flipping her over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him. Naruto let himself fall from the wheelchair and landed on her, now with his knife on her. She was a tall mocha skinned girl with jet-black hair that travelled far down her back. She had a short, black hooded shawl over her shoulders, a black bikini top holding back her moderate sized breasts, on her slim figure with a waist smaller than either Natsu or Musubi. She wore a black belt over her wasit that was connected to a long black cloth that parted at the front of her legs, showing knee high leather heels. She had black cuffs and a black choker.

Her energy... was incomplete.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, just now looking over to see Naruto with the mystery... sekirei down on the ground.

"So... are you this guy's Sekirei?" Naruto asked with a narrowed gaze, and the girl shook her head.

"We were just in the process of getting me my wings before you knocked him over. Now can you let me up so that I don't have to wait around like a fool trying to find a 'destined one'?" The girl asked, showing that she wasn't trying to find an Ashikabi that she was destined to find. Instead she was looking for... well anyone. It didn't really matter who, so long as she found a strong Ashikabi that would increase her chances of winning the game. Naruto could tell this much from the way she talked, that she had no current feelings for the one about to wing her.

"Hey! Let me up! Do you know how much I have always wanted a supernatural freak to partner with?! Being a simple gang leader is nothing compared to having somebody with powers on my side!" Reiji yelled over at Naruto, while Natsu shoved her knee deeper into his back. Naruto looked between her and the ashikabi that she had chosen, before he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really... this guy is the best you can do. He got his ass handed to him by a cripple with a knife, and he had a knife to. Surely you could have found somebody else. My first Sekirei, Musubi, told me that you Sekirei got the stronger the deeper your bond. Don't just forsake love so that you can find a quick Ashikabi... trust me, it would be worth the wait." Naruto said as he got off of her and pulled himself back up into his wheelchair. The girl looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, before she sank into her own shadow and her enegry vanished from his senses.

"What about this guy?" Natsu asked, and Naruto looked at him for a second.

"Just let him go. Picking on the weak gives me a bad taste in my mouth." Naruto said as he turned around and started to roll away, while Natsu stood up from the ashikabi downed on the ground and followed after him... not before she spit at the ashikabi and nailed him in the face with a ball of spit. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at the scum that attacked her Ashikabi, before she ran off and chased after him. She grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, getting Naruto to stop rolling himself as he reached into his pouch and pulled out his favorite book.

The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

The cover being slightly worn now from all of the times that he had read it over and over. Naruto could feel Natsu looking over his shoulder even as he read hyis favorite book again, and he moved a little so that she could read it easier. Unlike Musubi, this time he would be able to bond with somebody over this book. Naruto smiled as he started to read, before he looked back at Natsu and grinned. She grinned back at him, knowing that the two of them had something very much in common. They both liked to read... to a certain depree. He liked to read, but only things that held some sort of personal interest to him.

Naruto looked at the pages of the book, before he smiled in a softer way.

Before he wrote the third part... he had to write the second part. He was going to have to write his own story series, and thinking on it... he already knew all of what he wanted to do.

The Story of Jiraiya - The Story of Nagato Uzumaki - The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

He would make a three part book series like Nagato had suggested to him, making the first one the story of their shared teacher. Then the second one would show the story of Nagato, who failed at his goal for peace and left it to Naruto... then it would finally end with his own story. Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky, before his eyes widened for a second when he saw the clouds look very similar to Jiraiya and Nagato. He blinked and the clouds showed nothing but white fluffiness. Naruto smiled to himself, before he opened his book again.

He wondered... would Jiraiya be proud of him. The wind seemed to blow passed him, and for the most brief of moments he was sure that he heard a voice in the wind.

_Yes._

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Understanding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Shenanigans!" Naruto shouted from on top of Natsu's back as she carried him towards Miya and Musubi. Miya was taken aback by the shout, before she was smacked in the back of the head with a broom. She was knocked off her feet, and landed right on her butt seconds later before Naruto continued his attack on Miya with the broom. Miya smacked the broom away from her the fifth time he hit her with it rather softly. She was clearly irritated that he had gotten her by surprise, she hadn't even sensed him behind her until he had shouted out 'Shenanigans' and proceeded to beat her with a broom.

His wheelchair was abandoned not far away.

"Uzumaki-san, why are you hitting me with a broom?" Miya asked with a hard tone to her voice, a slightly dark aura around her.

"Hey Musubi-chan, I got another Sekirei at the knife shop. She is going to be your partner." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Sekirei Number 72: Natsu, looking forward to working with you partner." Natsu introduced herself to Musubi. her own eyes wondered over Musubi's body, stopping at her huge breasts with her eye twitching towards her large breasts... and automatically noticing that Musubi was well above her in endowment.

"Musubi is Sekirei Number 88! Nice to meet you, but aren't Sekirei suppose to fight one on one... that is how fighting works right?" Musubi asked with clear confusion in her voice.

"Musubi, I just meant that with both of you as my Sekirei that puts you on the same team. I didn't mean that she would actually be fighting _with_ you." Naruto told her, completely ignoring the growing aura around Miya. Natsu was shaking a little bit when she noticed the aura around Miya.

"... Huh?" Musubi asked, even more confused than before.

"Musubi with fight Musubi's battles, Natsu will fight Natsu's battles... both Musubi and Natsu will be my Sekirei, so both Musubi and Natsu will be friends." Naruto said as simple as he could so that Musubi could process the information. It seemed that she finally got it when he confusion was visibly erased from her face.

"Uzumaki-san, can please explain why you hit me with a broom?" Miya asked again, and she was again ignored.

"So Musubi-chan, what was Miya teaching you just now?" Naruto asked as Natsu let him down on the ground, before she went and got his wheelchair. When she rolled it to him, Naruto climbed into the wheelchair and took his seat. He had seen what Miya had been teaching Musubi, and it had been the exact opposite of what he had told Musubi.

He had told her the best fighting style for her, the best way that he could prepare to teach her his own Bastard Goken, the Strong Fist. He couldn't do the proper Goken, and now he could never use it because of his body, but he had sparred with Rock Lee and fought alongside Guy-sensei enough that he could teach the proper form of it to Musubi. He could even teach her his own bastard version of it that mixed his own Brawler style with the Goken. That would more likely be easier to teach her than the real Goken, but he never learned which Goken was stronger, his bastard version of the real version.

"Landlady-san was teaching Musubi hand to hand combat, and releasing the tension in Musubi's body!" Musubi told Naruto, who gave a glance at Musubi.

"I see, well that sounds like the exact _opposite_ of what I was teaching you. I didn't know that a _Swordwoman_ had better hand to hand knowledge than a person who fought WITH hand to hand combat." Naruto told her.

Hand to Hand combat was his THING! Sure, he mixed in Ninjutsu with his Taijutsu, but his fighting style mixed Taijutsu and Ninjutsu together flawlessly. He had MASTERED the Frog Kata, a unique form of Taijutsu that only Sages could learn. He had become a master had Taijutsu, and his style could throw even extremely experienced opponents off guard. He could tell that Miya never had to fight using only Taijutsu, that she always fought with a sword for a reason. She had NO Taijutsu expert, even though she was above average in it, her advice was worthless when it contradicted the advice of a master of the art.

Miya seemed to realize why he had hit her with a broom at least.

He had asked her to _spar_ with Musubi, not to undo what he was teaching her. He was taking a lot of offense to what she did, which would explain why he hit her with the broom.

"I thought you were a Knife fighter?" Natsu asked Naruto, having calmed down when Miya's weird aura went away.

"Knives, Hand to Hand, special Technique, among other things. I have bragging rights in all of those areas." Naruto bragged about himself proudly.

Sure, with the seal on his arm using any Ninjutsu would cause him extreme pain, or even using his chakra period would cause mind numbing agony, but he still had an instinctual understand of all energy given to him by the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto could feel energy, and instantly understand nearly everything about it. It was how he instantly learned to use multiple chakra bloodlines. His power to understand energy at a base level let him know all about powers just by feeling out the energy. It was how he was able to tell the power of a Sekirei just by feeling out their energy as well.

"Naruto-sama is so amazing, right Natsu-chan?" Musubi asked with sparkling eyes. She was extremely giddy for some reason, more than likely at the chance of growing even stronger.

"You are extremely excitable." Natsu noticed with a dull tone, but she was smiling. She herself was impressed with Naruto's combat experience. She just wasn't as verbal with how impressed she was about these sorts of things. She was by no means the silent type, she was overconfident and cocky, but she could tell that she would lose in a fight against her own Ashikabi. That was why she was more saddened by the fact her Ashikabi was in a wheelchair. He seemed like if he wasn't crippled, that he could take on any Sekirei on his own.

It was strange... a Human with the power of a Sekirei.

"She really is." Naruto commented as they entered the Inn. Naruto started to roll his way down towards the room that they would be using. The room was a basic room, but it was also rather small. It had a bedroll in the middle of it, and next to the window was a desk. That was the extend to the amount of personality to the room. It had nothing but what was in it, and even the closet... well the closet wasn't actually empty.

Apparently, Musubi had copies of her outfit. The closet was filled with 15 copies of her outfit, with the bottom of the closet having copies of her boots and gloves.

"Musubi really worked up a sweat, she is going to go take a bath now." Musubi said with a smile on her face. Naruto nodded to her, while Natsu looked around the room. She sweatdropped at how empty it was, before she looked and saw a box near the edge of the room. She went over to the box, before she opened it and saw that it was a box filled with copies of her own clothes. She blinked, before he jaw dropped... and then she remembered that MBI must have sent them over to the Inn before this moment.

"You aren't going to go peek on her?" Natsu asked with some surprise, with a total babe like Musubi one would think that at Naruto's age peeking would be the most likely thing.

"Its no fun with Musubi-chan. If she catches me, she will just invite me to take a bath with her. She has zero sense of modesty, and no common sense." Naruto explained as he thought about the stuff he wanted to put in the room. Perving on Musubi was SO easy that it wasn't any fun at all, because she would be perfectly okay with it. There was no fear of getting caught, nothing that made the situation even more exciting than it was. He could just walk... roll into the bathroom and straight up watch her bathing and she would just hold a conversation with him.

"Isn't that every guy's dream? A girl like that?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We guys are hunters, girls are our prey... we love the thrill of the hunt as well as the reward. Musubi takes all of the fun out of peeking, and perving in general... I _love_ the view anyway though." Naruto said with a little blush on his face. Musubi was so hot that even if she took the fun out of perving that it didn't matter as much.

"That is some serious insight into the male mind... why does the thought of getting caught excite you?" Natsu asked with her arms crossed under her amble bossom.

"Go try it, try and peek on Musubi-chan without getting caught. If you get caught, then you have to do 1000 pushups with me sitting on your back." Naruto told her, and she blinked, before she snorted and went off to do just that. She wanted to see what the big deal about peeking was, so this would be a great way for her to think like her Ashikabi. Naruto grinned as she left the room, but when she left Naruto noticed that another presense came into the room moments later.

It was Miya.

"Uzumaki-san, I would like to-" Miya started, before Naruto made a face that stopped her.

"Forget about it, I don't hold grudges. Just don't do it again, Musubi-chan's training is my job. She is my Sekirei, and she is fighting for me. I have to take at least _some_ active role in her training, or I will feel helpless. If she wants to fight, she can fight... but I'm not going to sit by and do nothing. If I can't protect her with my body, I will protect her with my teachings." Naruto actually lectured Miya, who was taken aback by the strange maturity in his tone. Naruto slammed his fist into the side of the desk, and Miya was surprised when the desk was nearly shattered by the force. The wooden legs formed dozens of cracks on each other, while the top of the desk nearly split in two.

If he had been at his true power, the desk would have been turned to splinters with that one slam.

"I would still like to apologize, I just figured that it would be better for Musubi to have a teacher than can get active with her." Miya said to him softly, with him sighing.

"That would be nice, and if you want to be a good teacher you can spar with her... but I will be the one that couches her on how to get better." Naruto told her with his iron-clad will showing in his eyes.

"Were you a warrior?" Miya asked a serious question, with Naruto chuckling.

"Yeah, the strongest too. I fought and defeated my rival, but doing so reduced me to this state. Oh well, now I have Musubi-chan and Natsu-chan so it isn't all bad. I wouldn't have known what to do with all my power anyway... when I think about it, I do wish I had my power... but at the same time what is the point? When a Sekirei is defeated, do they die?" Naruto asked Miya seriously. He could tell she would know the answer to his question, since she gave off that vibe.

"Very rarely." Miya told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, better to let Musubi-chan enjoy her fighting... If me in a wheelchair without my power can defeat a Sekirei with my experience alone, then I might have accidently killed somebody if I did have my power... I hate killing." Naruto said with his fist slightly gripped. He had never actually killed a person before either, very rare for a ninja.

Kakuzu had been paralyzed and dying, but it was Kakashi that had finished him off before the Rasenshuriken had done it.

The Pain bodies were already dead, as were the Edo Tensei zombies, so they don't count either... and the Zetsu weren't people, they were plants at that point.

There was a big question mark about the Jonin from Suna who he killed, but that might have been him already being dead thanks to him being used as a sacrifice for the jutsu that made him a puppet to Itachi.

He, in his entire life, had never really taken a single life that he knew of.

"That is a good thing, Musubi and Natsu are both lucky. Most Ashikabi aren't like you, or so I've heard. The one I know is scum, so they are lucky you aren't like that." Miya told him, with Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Good to know... I think I might have to walk Musubi-chan back to the bath now though. She is going to come in here any minute half-naked and ask for that after all." Naruto said with a knowing look.

"Naruto-sama, want to take a bath together?" Musubi asked as she came into the room clad in only a light pink towel around her body. It barely covered her body, only the bottom half of her breasts and her butt, with her legs and everything else being fully exposed. Her breasts were still bouncing for a few seconds after she abruptly came into the room. Miya looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged.

He was an idiot, he even admitted it to the Sage of Six Paths. If there was anyone in the world who understood how an idiot thought, it was another idiot.

"Sure Musubi-chan... and Natsu gets to do 1000 push ups for getting caught." Naruto said with a grin on his face when Natsu came in with a towel around her body.

"You're right, the risk of getting caught makes it exciting." Natsu commented to him. He had been right, when she had thought she would be punished for getting caught, it had made looking without getting caught exciting. She had zero interest in Musubi sexually, she was straight for her Ashikabi, but when looking at a hot female when she wasn't aware, with high risks for doing so... it really struck true how attractive the way of the pervert was to a man.

"I think I already explained how there would be no illicit relations happening in Maison Izumo." Miya told them, with Natuto looking at her with a dull look.

"What does illicit mean?" Musubi asked with a finger to her lower lip.

"... I have no clue." Naruto admitted, since he had never actually known what the word illicit actually meant. He had never really heard the word used before, so he didn't really know... but he guessed it had nothing to do with either morals of perverted stuff.

He was a Sage, not a bookworm.

Natsu palmed her face, her Ashikabi and his first Sekirei were a lot more alike than they seemed to realize. She crossed her arms under her chest, before she proceeded to walk behind Naruto as he took Musubi towards the bath.

"Hey Musubi-chan, hurry up and finish washing up. I'm going to need you help, we need to get some stuff for our room." Naruto told her with a grin on his face. Musubi rushed into the bathroom with a large smile on her face, dragging Natsu with her. Naruto laughed a little, before he started to roll away with a grin on his face.

Life at Maison Izumo was never going to be dull, he could tell that already.

He was going to enjoy it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Ice Ice Baby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Minato gained Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, and Tsukiumi in about a week or 2 of being an Ashikabi.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... a group of Sekirei is called a flock... like birds?" Naruto asked Natsu as she rolled him along the street. It was just him, Natsu, and Musubi on this little outing in the middle of the shopping district... which Natsu knew her way around considering she had gone awhile in the city on her own.

"Yeah, like birds." Natsu agreed with him, even she thought that the constant bird comparisons were kind of... boring.

They were NOT birds, they were Sekirei... the fact that Sekirei meant Wagtail, a type of bird, was just a coin-... well, their symbol was also of a bird, something that she would begrudgingly admit made the flock comparison rather good.

Musubi was walking next to them, just happy to be out and about in the city. She looked at everything with happy eyes, very happy eyes, and it was hard to find fault with her for it. She was seeing things she didn't get to normally see, and she was seeing them without the risk of getting chased down by those girls that chased down unwinged Sekirei and terminated them before they could get winged. Sure, she would love to meet up with those girls and fight them, but she was also just going to enjoy the outing with her Ashikabi.

"I like birds, their feathers are so pretty." Musubi said with a wide smile playing on her lips as she looked at some pidgeons flying across the street.

"Birds are pretty... but I think I like fighting Sekirei more than watching birds. I can't wait to win this game." Natsu said with her fist clenching against the handle of his wheelchair.

"I want to take Naruto-sama to the higher skies above." Musubi said, showing that even her desires weren't selfish. She was really a pure soul, down to her very core she was one of the most pure idiots that Naruto had ever met... but then again, sometimes being a pure idiot made you stronger than a cold killer.

"Heh, I like this girl." Natsu muttered to Naruto, whispering it gently into his ear so that Musubi couldn't hear her.

"Naruto-sama! Look, a TV! I used to watch this all the time in the MBI building! Can we get one, please!?" Musubi asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She was right though, seen through the window of a store was a television that was playing some cartoon. When she really started jumping up and down, the exagerated her breasts bounced brought a happy, sage-like smile to Naruto's face.

Even more so when Natsu rushed to the window and started to bounce of her feet making her breasts bounce as well.

"Woah! They have an anime playing, that is pretty cool!" Natsu said, and while Naruto's face became even happier, his happiness was erased when he noticed somthing.

He was rolling.

He was rolling... backwards.

"Musubi-chan... Natsu-chan... nevermind." Naruto said when he grabbed the sides of his wheelchair and prepared to go for a scary ride down a hill. He was surprised when he didn't move anymore, and looking behind him he blinked when he noticed that Homura was behind him. The pretty-boy seemed to be wearing his usual white shirt and black pants combo, and he even seemed to have a small tint of pink at his cheeks. "Oh... Homura-kun, nice to see you again. Miya send you or something?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"You are a very affectionate person aren't you? Using the -kun suffix on somebody you barely know... and no, I was just heading to work. You looked like you needed a hand." Homura told Naruto, who grinned and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Naruto grabbed the wheels of his chair, before he pushed them and he started to go back up the few feet that he had rolled back. Homura walked behind him, noticing that both of Naruto's Sekirei were absorbed in the cartoon... anime... Homura never knew the difference, nor did he really care.

"I do... I have an idiot and an otaku or Sekirei... hey Idiot, Otaku... see, they didn't even notice the insults." Naruto said as he called out to his Sekirei. They were so absorbed in the television that they hadn't even noticed that he had been in trouble.

"You know, I saw your spar with Musubi... I wonder if you are really helpless when you can beat a Fist-type in hand to hand combat." Homura commented to Naruto, who laughed lightly.

"Well... it isn't like I can't fight close combat, but I have some issues of my own... stairs, hills, and sex." Naruto said to Homura, who gave Naruto a strange look.

"Sex?" Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, no matter how hard I have sex with a girl, I'm still going to be the one who can't walk afterwards." Naruto joked with Homura, who snorted with his hand covering the grin on his mouth.

"Okay, that was really funny." Homura stated to Naruto, his grin having calmed down.

"Well, I would say it was wheelie funny." Naruto said, and Homura looked at Naruto with dull eyes, before he started to walk away with his hands in the air. It would seem that he did not appreciate the pun that Naruto had made, while Naruto sighed for a second. Truthfully, he didn't like being in a wheelchair, but he was making the best of it. Joking about it made the annoyance much less so, and helped him deal with the fact that he was crippled. Naruto looked towards his girls, before he palmed his face that they had been zoned out the entire time.

"You know, most people wouldn't stand for their Sekirei ignoring them." Naruto commented to them with a dry grin on his face.

Yeah, he was still in the mood to make a few puns at his own expense.

...

Yet they didn't even react to him. That actually hurt more than if they had laughed at him, and with a dry look on his face his decision was made for him. Naruto grabbed Musubi and Natsu by their skirts and pulled them towards him. Musubi landed on top of his lap, her sofr behind pressing up against his thighs, while Natsu landed on top of Musubi's lap. They were then forced out of their zoned out states, while Naruto allowed them all to start rolling backwards with a grin on his face.

Natsu jumped out of Musubi's lap, before she ran around him and stopped the wheelchair quickly.

"Are you okay Ashikabi-sama?" Natsu asked with concern in her voice.

"Naruto-sama?" Musubi questioned with a confused look on her face. It would seem she didn't understand why he did what he did, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine... now lets get shopping... but no TV, it will rot your brains apparently." Naruto told them. Both of them pouted for a moment, but Musubi lost her kicked puppy expression when Naruto pointed at the window next to the electronics store. It was a fast food joint, and they were having a special discount for being buying their meal combos. Musubi grabbed Naruto by the hand, and his eyes widened for a second when she yanked him out of his wheelchair and ran fullspeed towards the resturaunt. Natsu was running behind them with his wheelchair, trying to catch up to them.

"Burgers!" Musubi called out when she rushed into the store, and got to the front of the counter when Naruto grinning. At the moment, he had the perfect upskirt view of Musubi's panties. Her skirt was doing nothing to hide her wonderful ass, which only had a single layer of thin cloth protecting it. Naruto was lifted from the ground and placed in his wheelchair moments later, while Natsu thumped Musubi on the back of the head. "Owie!" Musubi called out, while Natsu showed Musubi her shaking fist.

"Don't go _dragging_ OUR Ashikabi-sama like that, you might hurt him if you aren't paying attention." Natsu said with a twitching eyebrow.

'Yeah, and where was this alertness when I almost rolled down a hill. If I hadn't been me, and Homura hadn't been passing by... oh well, I'll keep that to myself.' Naruto thought with his tongue sticking out. Naruto was too laid back to really care about harmless mistakes like that, and Musubi was very attracted to food so he had expected food to be something that would cause problems eventually.

"Huh? Musubi just wanted to have a nice meal with Naruto-sama." Musubi said with a pout on her face. The girl at the counter looked rather annoyed with them at that point, so Naruto grabbed the MBI card from Musubi's pocket and rolled up to the counter.

"Just give us 6 of the combo 9." Naruto told her with a pleasant smile on his face. The girl nodded and took the card for him, before she rang up the order.

"A triple meat burger, large fries, and a large drink?" Natsu asked when she noticed what Naruto ordered 9 of.

"2 for each of us." Naruto said, while Musubi looked at him with happy eyes. She was VERY happy with the order, so Naruto lead them towards a table that had two seat at it. Naruto positioned himself at the side of the round table, while Musubi and Natsu took their seats. Naruto leaned on his side, his head resting against his hand.

"So... what is the battle plan going to be? I mean, what are we going to do until the next stage begins?" Natsu asked Naruto, expecting him to have the answer.

"Most likely just train, both of you are inexperienced. So lets just give you some of that experience, and then see how things play out from there." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. He didn't need a plan after all.

He was doing this, not because he wanted to, but because Musubi wanted to. It was her dream to win this game, as was it Natsu's dream. Both of his Sekirei truly wanted to fight in the Sekirei game, and since he now knew that death was a rare thing for the game, he had even less problems with it... most would assume that he would have a problem where people were forced to fight each other. He really didn't care about the game, because the fighting helped to keep Sekirei out of the hands of the wrong Ashikabi... if an Ashikabi forcefully winged a Sekirei, then wouldn't it be best to deactivate the Sekirei that had been forcefully winged?

Anyway, WHEN Musubi won, she was going to have the Sekirei that had lost reactivated and freed.

She was fighting for a noble cause, so he would support her... even if the game wasn't appealing to him. That would be like somebody stopping him from trying to be the Hokage, granted he couldn't be that anymore and it hurt him on an emotional level, so he knew what it felt like for somebody to take his dream away. He wouldn't do that to Musubi, not when she truly wanted to fight in the game. Sure, she was pretty much brainwashed into it, but it seemed that Musubi had her own goals involving the game that had nothing to do with what she was taught.

It was the same with Natsu, she wanted to win the game so much, so he would train her and help her out.

They were giving him unconditional love, so he would give them unconditional support... and eventually his own love.

"I like the way you think... and are those girls looking at us funny?" Natsu asked when she looked at two girls sitting across the resturaunt. Musubi and Naruto both looked, and they were able to see what she was talking about.

"I really am a trouble magnet." Naruto said when he saw who... what was sitting there. Just as one of the workers brought them their meal on a tray in fact, he was able to get a good look at the appearance of the girls.

The Sekirei.

The first was a blond haired girl with... Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed that this girl looked almost exactly like his Sexy Jutsu, only she had lighter skin, no whisker marks, and gray eyes. She wore a yellow and blakc dress open at the cleavage, and white frilly gloves. She had a whip at her side, and long thigh high black boots. She even seemed to have the same figure as his Sexy Jutsu form, something that was amazing in it's own right.

The second girl was another beauty. She had light brown hair that went to a few inches below chin length, and it was naturally messy. She had very fair skin, with a very blank face with steel gray eyes. She was of a very slim and slender figure with a bombastic body like the other Sekirei he had seen. She was VERY large breasted, almost to the same level as Musubi... and she dressed in a very provacative way. She had an OPEN white kimono top that hung off her shoulders, and was open to show off the top and middle of her breasts... she had chains wrapped around her neck, and strapped to her kimono to keep it on her breasts... and she wore a black obi around her waist. Her top had long flowing sleeves, and she had a skirt wrapped around her legs with a LONG slit going up to her inner thigh.

Her most noticable trait was the red Sekirei crest on her forehead.

...

"Am I short, because she is even taller than me when I could stand?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye. Natsu snorted at the one thing her was concerned about, not the fact that there were two Sekirei in the same resturaunt as them.

...

"Oh you... did you just eat ALL of our meals!?" Natsu shouted at Musubi, who looked guilty for half a second.

"But they were SO good!" Musubi whined, with Naruto palming his face at this. Musubi could be such a glutton that even he didn't know.

"Ashikabi-sama?" Naruto heard the soft whisper coming from across the room. Naruto shivered, before he started to roll out of the resturaunt as fast as he could. Natsu and Musubi were too busy arguing over their food to notice Naruto making a break for it.

Naruto had heard the longing in the whisper, as well as the shock and surprise.

"Seriously!? What the hell is wrong with me, is my repressed chakra making me a Sekirei magnet or something!?" Naruto called out in shock as he rushed towards the hill. Naruto looked behind him, before he was startled when he saw that the girl with the symbol on her head was chasing after him.

"Akitsu! Where do you think you're going!? You are Ashikabi-sama's Sekirei!" The first girl shouted out as she chased after the now named Akitsu.

"I'm reacting, I can feel warmth spreading in my chets just looking at him." Akitsu said as she got even closer to the him.

"That doesn't matter and you know it, our Ashikabi-sama took you in when you couldn't be winged! You OWE him! We have to find more Sekirei so he can win this game." The first Sekirei said, while Naruto stuck his tongue out.

That sounded like shitty reasoning to him.

If this Akitsu girl was reacting, and she couldn't be winged before now then this person that saved her should be HAPPY that she could be winged by somebody. Being grateful towards somebody, and owing them your life were two different things. Naruto started to gain more and more speed as he started to head down the hill, and a small grin came over his face. He had panicked a little when he thought that another Sekirei was going to react to him. He wasn't sure if he could handle the two he currently had, mostly because they were both idiots in their own rights.

"Naruto-sama/Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi and Natsu shouted out as he chased after him as well, finally realizing he had fled the scene.

Naruto looked behind him at them, and he completely missed as a grown man with black hair and a scruffy appearance stepped in his way... until Naruto ran right over his foot and the man jumped in pain at the unexpected cripple hurting him. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw two strangely dressed twins joining in on the chase with lightning coming off their bodies.

1 Sekirei wanted to be winged.  
1 Sekirei wanted to prevent a winging.  
2 Sekirei wanted to save him.  
2 Sekirei wanted to kill him.

It was like there was a Sekirei that wanted to negate the wishes of another Sekirei. Yet, he was not prepared for the wheels of his wheelchair to freeze solid and keep him frozen in place. He also laughed when the two Sekirei that wanted to kill him slipped on the ice and started to slide the rest of the way down the hill. He even laughed when Musubi and Natsu slipped and started to sldie the rest of the way down the hill. His laughter only increased with the Naruko-imposter Sekirei slipped and fell the rest of the way down the hill as well.

5 of the 6 Sekirei turned into a pile of Sekirei at the bottom of the hill.

"So... you are Akitsu right?" Naruto asked with an uncertain look.

"Why did you run?" Akitsu asked him right back, while he laughed nervously.

"Instantly, when a woman runs at him with a determined look on her face, I learned it doesn't mean anything good." Naruto said, his mind going back to his time on Team 7 and how Sakura running at him meant bad things.

"You are... special... I thought I couldn't react to anybody." Akitsu said awkwardly, while Naruto laughed even more awkwardly.

"Well, never say never." Naruto told her, while his own Sekirei started to run towards him to save him from... well they didn't know what. That was, until Naruto sighed and pulled Akitsu towards him. "Listen, I don't know if us meeting was some sort of 'fate' or something, bit you have a choice... kiss me and get winged, or don't and stay with the guy that apparently picked you up... I'm fine with either. Just don't regret your choice." Naruto said to her seriously.

Sekirei were creatures of love apparently.

For them, getting winged was one of the most important things. When they found their Ashikabi, they would do nearly anything to be with them.

Akitsu kissed Naruto right away, her body glowed as 7 wings made of frost appeared behind her. The ground around the froze solid even more, with the 5 Sekirei running back at them slipping and falling back towards the ground. Akitsu pointed her hand at them all, and ice moved up and stopped Musubi and Natsu from going all of the way back down the hill. The girl was clearly enjoying the rush of heat and power that flooded her body, and she was interally happy that her ex-Ashikabi imitator had sent them on a mission to go find unwinged Sekirei and bring them to him so that he coud wing them.

When the glowing stopped, the symbol on her forehead vanished and reappeared in it's proper place.

"I am Akitsu, Sekirei 07... Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said to him, while Naruto sighed and grinned at her.

It was official.

He was a trouble magnet, wherever he went he was BOUND to attract troublesome events as Shikamaru would call them.

Musubi, a girl that lacked common sense.  
Natsu, an Otaku with a fetish for knives.  
Now Akitsu, a literal Ice Queen with a blank face.

What was next? A loli-type?

...

He had a feeling he just stuck his foot in his mouth.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Most of Naruto's flock with be obtained in a relativally short time, but remember that Naruto, even in canon, has always attracted trouble... so with his luck he was always bound to gain his flock quicker.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Review, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Naruto's Flock Currently - Akitsu will be Naruto's only Single Digit, or at least, that is what I have planned.**_  
_**Akitsu: 07**_  
_**Natsu: 72**_  
_**Musubi: 88**_


	13. Chapter 13 Penguin

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Musubi is washing the floor... Natsu is cleaning the unused rooms... and Akitsu is outside watering the garden... and I have nothing to do... damn.' Naruto thought with an annoyed look on his face.

Miya had a rule.

Those who don't do chores, don't eat. Even those who paid rent had to do house chores, but of course she had told him that she would make a special exception for him. He was sort of stuck in a wheelchair all of the time, so there weren't many chores that he could do that somebody else couldn't do quicker and easier... well, Miya had him helping her by being what amounted to a slicer for fruit, meat, and veggies that were used in the three daily meals.

Musubi was a good cook... when it came to curry... but nothing else it would seem.

'Stupid legs.' Naruto thought with a visible pout on his face.

"Yo bro, howzit hanging... you've really been building up a harem eh?" Uzume asked as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, a grin on her face as she pressed her large breasts against the back of his head. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he looked up as she looked down at him.

"Oh, yeah Uzume-chan." Naruto greeted her in a laid back tone of voice.

"Hey Nosebleed-kun." Uzume said as she wiped under his nose for him, and showed that he had a very slight nosebleed. Naruto grinned at her as well, before he flicked her in the forehead, his elbow pressing against her breast.

"Ye~ah... no. You need something, or just keeping me... Akitsu-chan... Uzume-chan is fine. She is a friend, a girl with no modesty, but a friend." Naruto said when he noticed that Akitsu was peeking around the corner. Uzume blinked a few times, before she tilted her head.

"Woah, I knew you got yourself a third little birdie, but not the scrapped number. You better watch it, before people call you the miracle worker." Uzume told him with a laugh. Naruto looked over at the ever quiet Akitsu as she moved over towards him, and just sort of stood next to him. Her hand touched the top of his hand, pressing it against the arm of the wheelchair. She had been... clingy ever since she had been winged.

...

All of his Sekirei were clingy in their own ways. Normally Natsu would complain and ask him to do something, Musubi would just like being around him or having him watch her spar with Miya, and Akitsu liked to have some sort of physical contact with him... like she couldn't believe that he was real.

"Hey Uzume-chan, you have any plans... because I am bored. I am seriously game something fun right about now. Why don't you introduce me to your Ashikabi or something... I think we would get along just fine." Naruto told her with a large grin on his face. She was startled for a second, before she looked at Naruto for more than a few seconds. She was actually thinking really hard about if she should do it or not, but in the end she seemed to decide that there was no harm in it.

"Can I come?" Akitsu asked, with Naruto looking at Uzume.

"I would prefer you not, I think Naruto is okay... and really might be friends with Chiyo-chan." Uzume said to Akitsu, who squeezed Naruto's hand even tighter than before. Uzume was all grins seconds later when Akitsu nodded when she saw Naruto nodding to Uzume.

"Don't worry about me Akitsu-chan, I am sure Uzume-chan here will take good care of me." Naruto said to Akitsu to try and calm her down. He was pretty good at reading people, and he could tell that Akitsu was rather upset to spend any time away from him.

"Where are you two going?" Natsu asked as she walked down the stairs and saw the trio, and with her adding to the group a trio they no longer were. They weren't surprised though when Musubi rushed down the hallway with her butt sticking in the air, her panties of display as she washed the wooden floor. Naruto laughed to himself mostly at her enthusiam, while Uzume sent a look to Natsu.

"Just a small outing between friends... and please no." Uzume said deadpan to Natsu, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what? Oh... nevermind. Yeah, you were with him when I met him too... I guess that is fine. Hey Ashikabi-sama, you mind getting me some... nevermind, I'll do it myself." Natsu said with a huff as she walked off.

...

"Somebodies jelly." Naruto muttered with a grin on his face. He had never imagined that Natsu woud be the type that got jealous like that, or that easily embarassed when he noticed that she had a blush on her face.

"Jelly, I didn't no you were a highschool girl." Uzume teased him, and Naruto smacked her right tit with the back of his hand.

"Wheeeeeee!" Musubi called out as she rushed passed them again, while Uzume laughed at her when she flipped and landed on her face in the doggy style position. She was still sliding, until she hit the top of her head against the wall and stopped. Musubi just sort of sat there, before she got into a sitting position and rubbed the top of her head with both of her hands rather cutely.

"Anyway, wanna wear a costume with me?" Uzume asked Naruto, with him grinning.

"Okay, you had me at costume. Lets do this, I LOVE doing stuff like that." Naruto said as Uzume grabbed the back of his wheelchair, before she started to walk backwards. Uzume started to roughly roll him up the stairs, his body bouncing when he went over each step. Uzume didn't seem to have any trouble with it, infact, she seemed used to helping a person like him upstairs. They got to the top of the stairs rather quickly, Uzume was really experienced at doing this apparently, and they started to go towards Uzume's room.

Akitsu was following behind swiftly, without making a sound.

Uzume's room... was a complete mess.

That was his first thought when he saw her room. She had clothes thrown about everywhere, and rather sexy panties laying around without a care. She didn't have much in the way fo furnature, but she did have a bed in the middle of the room... with a light Uzume shaped indent in the middle of it, showing she was a sound sleeper, if not a heavy one. She had multiple big costumes in the room, many of them being of animals and having holes near the mouths so that people could stick their faces out.

Mouse, bare, wagtail, penguin, frog... french maid in multiple colors.

...

"Are you a costume freak?" Naruto asked as he looked around at all of the costumes scattered on the floor.

"Chiyo-chan likes it when I wear them actually." Uzume told him with a soft smile on her face. She was already stepping into the neck hole of the mouse costume, and she started to pull it up until she could zip up the back so that it could stay on. Then she put large gray mouse ears on the top of her head with a silly grin on her face. Naruto leaned over the side of the chair he was in, and grapped the penguin from the floor. Uzume noticed what he had grabbed, before she walked over to him. "Let him help you with that." Uzume said as she lifted him up slightly from behind.

He could dress himself, but she did help him save some time in pulling it over himself. Naruto placed his arms inside of the flat wings, before he stuck his face out of the peak of the penguin.

"... Quake." Naruto commented with a wide smile on his face.

"Right type of animal, wrong species... that was a duck." Uzume told him, while Akitsu looked over at the frog costume... and then she noticed that Uzume was already pushing Naruto out of the room.

He had no fingerholes that would let him grab the wheels of the chair and... Naruto and Uzume realized a problem when they got back to the stairs. Akitsu grabbed his wheelchair, before she gently pushed him down the stairs, one stair at a time, and they soon... in a minute or two, got to the bottom, where Uzume grabbed the handle and started to push him forward.

"See you later Akitsu-chan... what are you doing Musubi-chan?" Naruto asked in a full tone when he saw that his first Sekirei was doing... something.

"Landlady told me to wax the floor, so I'm doing what I say the my adjuster doing to her legs." Musubi said with a wide smile, and an innocent one, as she poured wax on the floor, and then attached tape to it, before she ripped it off.

...

"Uzume-chan, I think we should get out of here before Miya blames us for letting this happen... I would stop it..." Naruto trailed off, with Uzume nodding in complete understanding.

"This is too funny to stop, got it... well see you later Musubi, lady killer and I have a hot date with a little cutie." Uzume told Musubi as she pushed Naruto down the hallway.

"See you later Uzume, Naruto-sama!" Musubi called out, completely comfy with the idea of Uzume taking Naruto for the day. Then again, she was too innocent to be suspicious of Uzume like Akitsu and Natsu were... though Natsu seemed to trust Uzume a little more the Akitsu, considering that Uzume was there when she met Naruto as well. That alone proved to her that the two of them had been friends, then again, she saw how easily Naruto seemed to bond to people.

"See you Ashikabi-sama, don't pick up anymore Sekirei while you are out... the 4 of us are bad enough." Natsu commented dryly as they passed by her, confusing both Naruto and Uzume.

...

"I wasn't lying, I really am not Naruto's Sekirei... oh, you were joking." Uzume laughed out when she realized that Natsu had a strange sense of humor.

"See you Natsu-chan, make sure Musubi-chan stays out of trouble." Naruto waved bye at her, looking funny as a waving penguin. Natsu nodded to him with a wide smile on her face, before she seeat dropped when she heard the sound of something crashing.

That was going to be harder than she thought.

She didn't even noticed Akitsu sneaking out of the house, following behind Naruto and Uzume as they visited the Chiyo girl.

*Crash*

...

"I'm not cleaning that." Natsu said with a dull look.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
